The Chronicles of the Void
by Derp'Koz
Summary: I really wonder why are you here... Is it curiosity? Did you take the wrong path? Either way... This is my last warning... You may end up with more questions than answers... You may not like what you are about to read... But if you follow me, I will tell you the secrets of the universe... I am the Outsider and these are my stories.
1. Chapter 1 - Remnant

**Remnant**

For many, the night sky in this particular moment could be considered both beautiful and extremely soothing, the cracked moon in the sky illuminated the dark corners of Beacon Academy, there were no monsters to be seen, the soft wind acted as a lullaby, creating the perfect harmony for a good night sleep...

It was a perfect night...

For Ozpin this was the beginning of his nightmares...

From within his dazed state, he felt a well-known shiver in his body, something he hadn't felt in a long time, the chills ran through his spine as he walked towards his end, the demons of the past were out again, hunting him down on this beautiful night, he walked slowly through his beloved academy, feeling like a weak animal, the prey of a bigger predator...

He knew this feeling...

He remembered in his younger days when such feeling used to bring him joy and excitement, he remembers running towards the danger with a smile on his face... He was young and stupid...

Now the only thing he could feel was dread... He needed to hurry... If he was right each passing second would only make it worse... He really wanted a cup of coffee... The only thing he brought was his cane... He wouldn't need it, though... He wasn't crazy enough to fight the Devil alone... It was just to feel less nervous...

He walked towards the monument in the country yard, around him, he could see strange shadows dancing in the darkness... There weren't Grimms... But something more sad and dangerous... It was the past...

He walked slowly until he saw the monument... And the shadow of a man studying the statue... Ozpin could feel every fiber in his body screaming for help... After so many years... He was back... Dark memories flooded his mind as he watched the figure hum a song... Ozpin cursed his luck... But, Oh well... He was never lucky, to begin with... Lady luck always seemed to despise his mere existence... Sighing in defeat he walked towards the monument...

-Has age finally make a move on you, my dear Ozpin? - The figure spoke without looking back - It took you a while to come here... I remember when you would run as fast as you could in order to meet me.

Ozpin thought about his answer carefully... And then he remembered it didn't matter anyway... He already knew the answer... All of them... So he might as well be honest.

-I didn't want to come... - Ozpin answered quietly.

-Quite honest - The figure hummed - I see you have matured since last time... I'm proud of you.

-Whatever... - Ozpin groaned, he really didn't want to be here - What do you want?

-Don't be impatient - The figure said slowly - We have all the time in the world...

Deep inside Ozpin shook in fear, he looked around and realization fell on his shoulders, the world itself was static, he could see a few petals of a rose in the air, unmoving, the wind was gone and a deadly cold filled the environment... They did have all the time in the world... As long as he wanted...

-You have grown old, Ozpin - The figure continued - When you were young you could easily realize the small things...

-This isn't small...

-At least for me is.

Ozpin was growing impatient... He wanted to leave... But now he was trapped here with him... He should have stayed in bed...

-What do you want?

-Ah! Always eager to help me! I'm glad that part of you hasn't changed.

-I just want you to be gone as soon as possible.

-As you wish... - The figure said finally turning around, he was a young man with dark eyes wearing some old-fashioned clothes - I didn't come here just to say hello... Ozpin, I have a warning for you... Prepare for war.

-Wha... Is that a treat?

-No... Ozpin... I'm doing this just because I'm fond of you... Prepare for war...

-You are fond of me? Where have you ever showed your affection for me?

-I'm doing it right now.

-You are treating me.

-I'm warning you.

-Then... Be more specific... Who's the enemy?

-I don't know

-You don't know? What is that supposed to mean? You always know...

-Come on, Ozpin... At this point, you should already know that a perfect god is impossible... I'm still the closest thing... But even I have flaws.

-I... I don't understand... Why are you telling me this if you don't know?

-Ozpin... Who am I?

-What does that...?

-Who am I?

-You... You are... The Outsider...

-And I am...?

-...Neither good nor evil...

-Then... I am...?

-...A god...

-And what does a god want?

-... A god... Seeks for amusement...

-Correct! I'm glad you still remember... Ozpin... I've seen your story begin and end many times... You are amusing to watch... I have simply decided to make it more interesting... Besides... The darkness that lurks behind your back is getting stronger... And... "She" will make her move soon... And I'm afraid you are not ready for it.

-"She"? What do you...? No... It can't be her...

-But it is... - The Outsider smiled coldly - You always knew "she" wasn't done with this world... "She" is growing more powerful with each passing day... And your power alone won't be enough to defeat "her" this time... You have prepared your allies for this moment... But none of them is ready for what's coming.

-What do you mean?

-Your destiny has changed... Your story is no longer yours alone... There are new actors in this play... And I'm not sure if your allies will be able to handle the changes.

-What kind of... "Changes" are you talking about?

-There are several outcomes in your story, Ozpin, maybe I'm wrong and everything will continue normally... Or maybe your enemies and that witch are playing with powers they cannot even dream to understand... Their stupidity will doom Remnant.

-What do you mean? Possible outcomes? This doesn't make any sense...

-Maybe the Rose was corrupted by the fear a long time ago... And now... She walks carrying the Harbinger of Doom in her silver eyes... Or maybe... The Prophet of the Void is finally strong enough to defy my will... And he will strive to conquer and consume this realm... Or perhaps... - he said smiling wickedly - I will finally grow tired of your story and make it more... Interesting

-The harbinger of Doom? The Prophet of the Void? None of that makes sense... And besides... Aren't you supposed to be the Master of the Void?

-It's just... A problem child... You don't know him...

-A problem child? Just a problem child?! Last time I checked, the Void was filled with more than just problem children.

-I can't deny that...

-Then... I want a name, at least...

-If that's what you want - the man sighed - His name is Malzahar, he is a powerful mage that has found a way to meddle with my will... He is now in control of many creatures of the Void... Three of them are extremely exceptional... And he wishes to consume this world...

Under any other circumstances, Ozpin would have laughed for the first time in years... But now... All he could do was tremble in both fury and fear.

-And what am I supposed to do? - Ozpin growled trying to control his fury.

-I told you, these are "possible" outcomes... none of this is real until it happens... Well... There is something that will definitely happen...

-And what is that?

-One of my most powerful servants will appear in this world in a few days... He will be the key for every situation you might find yourself into... And he is also the reason I can't see your future, Ozpin.

-How is that even possible?

-Ozpin... Do you remember the days you spent with me? Do you remember what I promised you that day?

-How could I forget? I recall that day every night in my nightmares.

-Then... Do you remember what I promised you back then?

-You... You promised the secrets of the universe...

-And nothing more... Do you know why the moon is cracked? Or what are the Creatures of Grimm?

-We still don't know why the moon is cracked... Sadly we have no means to study it closely... And about the Creatures of Grimm, we believe...

-Those are the convenient lies you chose for your friends and allies... You know the truth, Ozpin...

Ozpin looked shocked as he remembered the old days... He cursed his destiny once again...

-The moon... The moon was cracked by Aurelion Sol when he tried to destroy Remnant... And the Creatures of Grimm are the shadows of the Titan of the Dark Star...

-Correct - The Outsider clapped - Never forget the truth, Ozpin... You are the only one who knows the truth... And that gives you the right to decide the destiny of Remnant.

-I still don't understand...

-What if I told you the creature that will help you is more than just a simple Voidling?

-More than a simple Voidling? I don't understand...

-Do you remember how I used to tell you the secrets of the universe as stories? Which one was your favorite story?

-My favorite story? I believe it was the Titan of The Dark Star being defeated by... - Ozpin's face became pale as the horror filled his being, The Outsider chuckled at the sight - Impossible...

-Ah! But that's what I do... The Impossible...

-The Titan is dead... But he can't be... How could you...? What have you done? What have you done to the Supreme Arclight?!

-He chose his destiny... But that's another story for a different time... You should be happy, Ozpin... You will finally meet your hero after all these years.

-I didn't want any of this... - Ozpin said slowly, trying to control his voice - This is terrible... How can he help me...?

-Ozpin... He might be the answer for your problems...

-Wait... "Might"... Why "might"? What are you hiding?

-He might be the answer for your problems... Or maybe he will be the end for your enemies, your friends and everything else... It wouldn't be fun if it were too easy... But I suppose not giving you some sort of help can be unfair as well... I will change his appearance in order to suit this society... If humans can't even stand the sight of a Faunus I'm afraid a Voidborn has fewer chances...

-Is... Is that all? Is that all the great help you will give me?

-No, I have four pieces of advice for you... One: He has a soft spot for children, So appointing him as a teacher might be the best course of action...

-A professor? That's impossible, he is not even a Huntsman and...

-I can assure you his combat skills are quite competent - The Outsider interrupted - Two: He loves books... Maybe you can distract him in his free time appointing him as the librarian... I'm sure you can even show him your private collection for more material... Three: He's rather inclined to approach troublesome women and happy when swayed by them... I'm sure dear Glynda will fulfill this role marvelously... But, I must say I rather have the eldest daughter of the Schnee family by his side, I feel you can manipulate her with more ease... But if you feel both of them will fail, maybe you should consider the young maidens... There are some exceptional individuals in this new generation... But of course... It would be a forbidden relationship... But I have always liked the drama...

-Are you insane?! I can't possibly involve any of my students in this mess!

-It was a suggestion, don't be so dramatic... And for last... Four: He drinks his coffee with four sugars and cream... And that is all you need to know...

-That... is completely useless! How am I suppose to control a creature of such power with this stupid... I'm not really sure what are those... But...

-Ozpin - Suddenly the voice of the Outsider sounded distant and low, it made Ozpin shiver in fear - You should not underestimate your abilities... You were my pupil not long ago... I taught you everything you need to know in order to control this world... And it's time to show me proof I did not make a mistake choosing you over "her".

Ozpin tried to speak but he couldn't, the words seemed to be stuck in his throat, he could only open and close his mouth in shock.

-Look, Ozpin - The Outsider continued - "She" is playing with powers "she" can't understand... And "her" actions will bring damnation to this world... When you left me I was sure you would handle everything on your own... But this is different... Something has changed... You can't defeat this evil on your own... And I'm afraid your current allies aren't strong enough... Before I decided to help you, there was one single future for you and everyone else in Remnant... Death - The Outsider stared into Ozpin's eyes, but he was petrified and his eyes showed nothing but fear - You are amusing to watch, Ozpin and I can't allow your story to end this way... I believe he is the answer you need... You just need to control him... With that being said... I hope you can orchestrate me a great show, Ozpin... One last clue, If you want to know what future awaits for you, you should head to the city and look for a place called "From dust till dawn", I'm sure that's a good place to start... Good luck - The Outsider said before he disappeared into the darkness of the night.

The flow of time returned once again... But Ozpin remained motionless with his face twisted in pain... The future looked bleaker than it did this morning... His only hope was a monster that could destroy everything before the war even started...

Well... At leats Glynda my kill him tonight... Ozpin knew by experience how dangerous the huntress was when bothered in the middle of her beauty sleep... Ah... He should have made some coffee after all...


	2. Chapter 2 - Storytime

**Storytime**

He had always loved the sky...

No matter how many ages passed, he would always love the sky-blue vault above him, it was like an endless ocean above him and that's what made him fall in love for it... As he looked into the sky he felt small, weak, oblivious... Just like he felt the first time he set his eyes on it... Every time he looked at it, he could, for a brief time, forget everything he had been through... All the pain, all the suffering, all the tears... Yes, looking at the sky made him feel like the first time he appeared on this planet... The small and powerless Arclight he was... His only objective being the research of the species and the interaction with them...

But it was a simple illusion... He had changed...

He was no longer the young and weak Archlight... He was the Supreme Arclight... The one who defeated the great Titan of The Dark Star... He still remembers the fear, the terror, the horror when he faced such opponent, he wasn's supposed to do it... He was supposed to run away... Or at least that's what the council of Arclights wanted... Run away like cowards... A complete insult to the noble creatures that they were... But he didn't... He chose to stay and fight... Not for the honor... Not for the universe... He chose to fight for this endless sky...

A millennium has passed since the great battle that shook the very foundation of reality itself and the universe has found a way to heal the wounds the twisted Titan dealt during his war against life itself... But the infection was already there... Bringing forth creatures of dark origins... And now these creatures consume everything in their path towards the end... Millennia away and the Titan of The Dark Star still found a way to destroy this realm... Persistent monster...

He sighed tiredly... Even after all these years... That thing refused to die... He had to give his old enemy some credit... He himself had survived a grave wound... And after many years he was finally back... But the world had changed... The warm villages he used to love have become cities of granite and steel... The peaceful live of the denizens of this realm was killed by the wars... Wars created out of ridiculous beliefs or greed... The beautiful landscape was deformed by the terrible weapons created by the race he decided to protect... Maybe he made a mistake... Maybe the human race didn't deserve to survive after all... He sacrificed everything... And yet... They simply decided to destroy the world he loved so much... He always knew humans were stupid... But not that stupid...

-Mister Octopus! Hello!

Or maybe there was still hope for them...

He chuckled as he felt the small child hop on top of him... Yes, he had changed... He was now a massive entity made of light... As big as one of those machines that surfed in the sky... The so-called planes humans used to travel... He still couldn't understand how a piece of metal could fly as he did...

-Hello, Lulu - He greeted as he tried to find the child - I see you are early today.

-Yes! Afternoon classes were canceled! Not sure why... But I'm fine not knowing!

-I see... - He said as Lulu landed in front of him.

She was a peculiar child, quite small for her age, she had long and wavy green hair with long ears at the sides, she was wearing her usual school uniform, a white T-shirt and a skirt with a red and black pattern with the blazer tied around her hips, her white and small pet hovered around her as her big blue eyes looked at him with wonder... He liked Lulu... From the very beginning, she had never been afraid of him... And besides... He had a soft spot for children.

-Hey! Mister Octopus! Are you going to tell me another story today?

-Of course... But I believe we should wait for your friends...

-No! I want to hear my favorite stories! Tell me more about the StarMakers!

-They are just a bunch of Space Squids! I want to hear something else... - Said a voice behind Lulu.

Jinx was special... She was the strongest among the girls... She was unruly and believed in her freedom... She hated how First Star decided her fate without her consent... But she still chooses to fight along the other Star Guardians... Under her terms, of course... She had long red hair braided in two pigtails, her body frame was thin and petite, but her orange eyes were filled with the energy of the sun... Around her, her two pets looked at me curiously, the black one with more malice that the white one.

-Jinx! You meanie! - Lulu pouted standing in her way.

-You better get lost or else I will let Shiro and Kuro play with that furball of yours - Jinx said with a menacing smile as her pets surrounded Lulu's.

-Don't touch Pix! - Lulu said hugging her pet and hiding behind one of my limbs.

-Jinx, Please! Behave yourself!

Ah! The leader of The Star Guardians was here! Lux was, indeed, the perfect example of the ideal human; kind, humble and noble, at her young age, The Arclight could see she was carrying the responsibility marvelously, with a strength only comparable to the heroes of the past, the future of this world was secured in her young hands, her pink hair braided in two short pigtails fluttered in the wind, those violet eyes filled with resolve couldn't not belong to such youth. Behind her was the young Janna, she had gone through a lot and was the member with most experience in the group, she was such a gorgeous female the Arclight had a hard time believing she was a teen... Or even a human, her purple hair flowed gracefully through her back her sapphire eyes shone with an unnatural spark, her features were completely perfect... He could remember the same face in the gallery of the Arclights, images of muses and goddess akin to her... He wondered just how beautiful she would become with the years.

-Come on, Lux! She always wants to hear the same story - Jinx groaned, even if she acted like that, The Arclight knew Jinx actually liked Lux a lot.

-Good morning, Lux. Good Morning, Janna. - He greeted.

-Hello, Vel'Koz! - Lux chirped with a smile, Janna simply nodded in acknowledgment - Jinx, I understand your reasons... But you simply can't bully Lulu, It's not right

-Tch! You are so boring... - Jinx said sitting on the ground - Where's miss "hero", Huh?

-Poppy... - Lux said looking back - ... Strange... I'm sure she was behind...

A loud laughter could be heard behind us... Suddenly a projectile was shot in our direction and crashed on the ground when the dust was gone we saw Poppy with her hammer in hand and the gaze of a warrior, for such a small body she packed quite the strength, her blue hair, pink eyes and short height could fool anyone... But Poppy was the strongest among the Star Guardian... Phisychaly speaking, of course...

-You need more training! - A powerful voice boomed through the forest.

From the direction Poppy came flying, the trees bend under the strength of Illaoi, she was a tall youngster, with wide shoulders and tanned skin, her brown hair braided in single ponytail flowed behind her muscular back, in those jade eyes burned the power of the universe... She was a goddess, after all... Nagakabouros was her name.

-Great! Who invited the tentacle slut? - Jinx spat with anger, she hated Nagakabouros.

-I see you have grown insolent, little one - Illaoi taunted, flexing her arms - Maybe I have to teach you once again who's the goddess her... -She was interrupted as Poppy's hammer smashed her face and send her to the ground.

-I am your opponent, Illaoi - Poppy said twirling her hammer in her hand.

-You have some spirit, little one, I will give you that - Illaoi said getting up as she spat some blood on the ground - I just hope you won't break, for this will be a harsh lesson - Her eyes began to glow as several tentacles appeared around her.

-Vel'Koz! - Lux said tugging his side - Can you stop them? But please, don't kill them! - She begged.

The Arclight thought about it for a second... To be honest... It was almost impossible for him to do such thing... Both Illaoi and Poppy were extremely fragile... At least for him... How was he supposed to do that?

Suddenly bolts of light shot from the shadows pinned both Poppy and Illaoi on the ground, successfully stopping both of them.

-Impure fools...

From the trees, the figure of a woman walked slowly towards the fallen warriors, her eyes shining with a golden light as several tattoos ran across her body, a golden crossbow rested on her back covered by her raven hair, her stern gaze studied the women on the ground as they tried to escape from the bolts of light.

-You never learn, Nagakabouros - The Night Hunter said slowly - I think I told you to behave... Otherwise, I might have to deal with you... Permanently...

-Ah... Yes... The other Arclight... I knew my buddy wouldn't hurt me... - Illaoi said trying to break free from the bolts.

-He didn't do anything because he was afraid you would have died... You are just that weak, Nagakabouros.

-For now... But once I have gotten rid of this earthly form and ascended as a goddess... I will have a word with you... And I will erase that confident look on your face...

-Perhaps... - Vayne said snapping her fingers, the bolts disappeared - But for now... Behave yourself - She walked towards Poppy and helped her up - You were reckless...

-I'm sorry... - The young girl said with remorse.

-Were you winning?

-Yes... - Poppy said with a confident smile.

-Then, everything is good...

-Ha! A small creature such as yourself winning against me! I doubt it! - Illaoi said getting up and dusting her skirt - Arclight, my friend! You know the midget had no chance against me!

-I... I think I rather stay out of this...

-Come on, My friend! - Illaoi said walking towards him and placing her hand in his body - You have been in this forest for too long! Follow the motion and let yourself lose!

-You know he can't do that! - Lux interjected.

-Why? I see no problem at all.

-Look, you she-hulk... I hate to do this... But I agree with Lux... I mean... He is a giant golden octopus - Jinx said grabbing one of my limbs as shaking it - What exactly do you expect the city would do if a giant golden squid appears flying above them?

-Japanese com...

-DONT . YOU . DARE . - Everyone but Janna yelled.

-Fine! It was a joke... Geez... So... About the story... I want to hear about...

-No, you don't get to choose after that joke - Jinx interrupted Illaoi - I want to know about the WorldBreakers... That owns to be fun!

-Starmakers! Starmakers! Starmakers! Starmakers!

-Maybe Vayne can tell us about her experiences - Poppy said standing beside the Night Hunter.

-I'm afraid I'm not good at telling stories... Vel'Koz is better than me...

-Wait! We had an order for this! Whose turn is? - Lux said imposing order.

-I believe it was Janna's turn - Vel'Koz said looking at the girl in question sitting on a log in front of him.

Janna, who was reading a book the whole time lifted her gaze and stared into the eyes of the Arclight, then she looked at the sky... Thinking about her question... There were many things she wanted to know... But there was something that was nagging her ever since she discovered First Star didn't really know anything about the endless universe outside of this small planet.

-Who made us? - She asked softly - Who created this world and the worlds surrounding us? Who created the First Star? Who created the rules of this realm? Who made us?

-Janna, girl... We want a story... Not some existential bullshit... I have enough with the electric smurf and his boring classes - Jinx said bored.

-Actually... It's quite easy to answer her question...

-You got to be kidding me... There is an actual god that created everything?!

-Well... Not exactly a god... But he did create this universe... Sit down and I will tell you everything I know.

The girls whispered among themselves and quickly sat down in their usual place, Janna closed her book, placed it on her lap and moved so Jinx and Lux could sit with her in the log, Vayne took a seat by Vel'Koz side and, after a pair of puppy eyes she allowed Poppy to sit on her lap, Lulu hopped on top of Vel'Koz and made herself comfortable, Illaoi decided to sit on the ground in front of The Arclights

-Well, It's not exactly specified how or even when... - Vel'Koz began slowly - ... But it is now in the beginning of everything, in the eternal darkness four beings were born... Or they simply existed motionless till that point... One of them was Zilean, The Chronokeeper, father of the time itself, the other was The Outsider, The Master of the Void and...

-Wait... You're telling me that creepy guy was present when the world was created? - Jinx asked flabbergasted.

-Now... That was just rude! - A voice said behind the girls.

The girls, except for Janna jumped in fright and landed on top of Illaoi.

-Don't do that! - Jinx said trying to get up but falling over Lux.

-Come on, My dear Jinx - The Outsider chuckled - You know I will always come if you call me.

-That's even more creepy!

-If you say so... - The Outsider said sitting beside Vel'koz and waving to Vayne - Hello there, Vayne! Glad to see you again! - Vayne simply glared at him - As charming as always... But don't stop yourself, Vel'Koz, please continue.

-Right... As I was saying... Four beings were there... Zilean, The Outsider and... Chaosses, The Great Architect... He was the one who created the universe and everything inside of it...

-So... This Chaosses... Is god? - Janna asked skeptically.

-No... He was... different... To be honest he was... Weird... Even though he was able to create this universe... once it was finished, he lost interest in it... So he decided to create another... And once it was finished he lost interest once again and decided to create another... And the cycle would repeat itself... It seems he needed to constantly create universes without caring about them afterward... I believe it's some sort of obsession... But he created too many worlds and completely forgot to organize them properly... This worlds would collapse against each other and destroy themselves... So something was created between those worlds in order to maintain balance... That was the Void.

-Wait... Wasn't the Void suppose to be an alternate dimension filled with nothing but monsters? - Lux asked raising her hand.

-Of course no, you silly girl! - The Outsider said waving his hand - It's called "The Void" for a reason, originally it was nothing but an empty space designed to hold the world's Chaosess created and avoid any collision between them... But... He appeared...

-The Titan of the Dark Star - Vel'Koz continued slowly - Noone knows exactly his origin... All we know is that he destroyed everything in his path... He couldn't be reasoned with... When the worlds were destroyed, the wastes ended up in the Void, causing a substantial degeneration in the lifeforms that somehow survived the attack... And now those creatures roam in the Void... Attacking other worlds thanks to the powerful influence of the Dark Star... But the Void still works as safe between the dimension and there are too many worlds, so trying to eliminate it completely and create another one is out of the question... Not even Chaosess himself could pull that one off.

-So in short... This world was created by an irresponsible idiot and a creepy guy - Jinx said annoyingly.

-Uh... Pretty much... Yes, it is correct.

-Rude!

-Well, the story is over so I suggest... Vayne, where are you going?

The night hunter had already made her way so quietly only Poppy noticed her departure.

-I... Just need to deal with some unfinished business... I will be back - Vayne reassured with a gentle smile and walked through the forest.

-I see... Have a safe trip - She heard her friend say.

Once she was deep in the forest, her smile was replaced by a frown, she couldn't postpone this moment anymore, there was no time... She had to go back...

She stopped in front of an ancient tree and carresed the trunk, she felt the magic resonate across the tree and watched as a golden portal opened in front of her... She sighed... It was time... With a resolved glare she crossed the portal before it disappeared.

When she could make sense of her surroundings once again, the landscape had changed... Instead of the forest, she was surrounded by decaying buildings that seemed to be painted in gold... The street ahead of her was filled with debris, rubbish and... corpses... She allowed herself to stare at the corpses for a brief moment before she moved forward.

Above her, a gray sky greeted her with sad memories... She was back in her homeland... She was back in the magnificent empire of the Arclights... And yet... The mortal silence mocked her advances... A black sun seemed to prey on her... Her world was dying... The world she was born in... The world she swore to protect... The world she had loved... Was dying... It was fine for her... The cowards that used to live in this despicable place deserved even more than this... Vayne knew what had to be done... She had to kill all of them... They would pay for their sins.

She stopped in front of a small house surrounded by dead trees... Her garden, The only hobbie she had, was dry and dead... She could feel the tears in her eyes... But she wouldn't cry... She didn't deserve it... She opened the house and was greeted by a cloud of dust that made her cough... When was the last time she cleaned her place? It didn't matter... Soon... Her house and the world that once belonged to the Arclights... Everything would be swallowed by the Void... She could stop it... She knew it... But this world deserved its demise...

She stepped in an inconspicuous boulder hidden beneath her carpet, a hole appeared in front of her and she fell through it... Soon, she was in a different room... A dusty room illuminated by a dim white light... Her workshop... Her sanctuary... She remembers building the place from scrap... Good times.

In a shelf, she could see her trophies... She had been a competitive individual, always winning whatever she wanted, her superiors had praised her as a genius... The perfect Arclight... Hypocrite fools... They only wanted someone to fight their battles... They were cowards.

A table stood in the middle of the room, there was a portrait... A portrait of herself, Vel'Koz and her lover... She felt the fury burn her heart... How could he have betrayed her? He had been the world for her... Varus... The traitor...

Her gaze was attracted by four pieces on the ground... His bow... The bow of the Herald of the Dark Star... Secretly, She hoped the bow wouldn't be there where she left it last time... But the pieces remained there... He was dead... She had killed him just a few miles away from her house...

-He deserves the truth - Spoke a soft voice behind her.

The Outsider watched her with a small smile... Vayne had always hated him... There was something suspicious about this omnipotent entity... But she couldn't do anything about it... Vel'koz was the only one capable of killing such being... And Vayne knew he would never do such thing ever again... He had fought long enough.

-No... He doesn't - Vayne answered emotionlessly - This a burden I will carry alone... He has suffered enough.

-Varus was your lover... But he was Vel'Koz's friend... Vel'Koz deserves to know He was the one who summoned the Titan of the Dark Star... He deserves to know he lost everything thanks to his best friend.

-I said no! - Vayne yelled with her fist clenched - It was my fault! I will carry this guilt... This hatred... I will carry his burden.

-I see... If that's what you desire... I hope you don't regret your choices.

-I won't...

-I just have one question, Night Hunter... Why did you return?

-What do you mean?

-You were trained for one single objective... Hunt... You chase after those who had wronged the balance in the universe... And yet... You decided to stay with Vel'koz... Aren't you going against everything you have learned?

-Shut up...

-Is it guilt for abandoning him when he needed you the most?... Is it loneliness? Knowing that you and him are the last Arclights... Or... Have you finally come to terms with your own feelings, Vayne? I have to admit... The Star Guardians are beautiful maidens... They cured his heart... I wouldn't blame you if you felt jealous... But...

-I will kill you, Outsider.

-Empty threats, Night Hunter... But I suppose our conversation is over... Soon, the Void will devour this world... You should leave.

-And what about you?

-Why should I escape? The Void is my kingdom.

-I suppose - Vayne said as she opened another golden portal - Will... Will everything disappear?

-Yes... The ruins... The trees... The soil... The Arclights... Your house... Your past... Everything will be swallowed by the Void... Including the bow of your beloved one.

-Good - Vayne muttered as she entered the portal.

-Vayne... Before you leave - The Night Hunter turned around and glared at the Outsider - The Arclights are in a world called Runeterra... But they have changed... I do believe they are called The Watchers... A twisted and frozen version of your fellow Arclights... They are looking for Vel'Koz... They know he is the answer... And they will not rest until they have acquired his powers.

-Just like you.

-Please... I am a God... As long as I can watch his story I will leave him alone... He is amusing... That's all I need.

-I see... Thank you for telling me this... I will eventually kill them all - She said before she disappeared in the portal.

The Outsider watched the portrait with interest... They looked so young and happy... Who would have thought they had such destiny in front of them?

-Are you sure about this? - He spoke suddenly.

-I am... - A voice said behind him - I need this power.

The Outsider smiled and turned around, a young maiden was kneeling in front of the shattered bow, she had long purple hair, violet eyes, and pale skin, she was wearing a black dress decorated with strange runes that glowed with a twisted energy.

-Iki'Koz - The Outsider called her - The power of The Dark Star will surely boost your own abilities... But you might be corrupted by that power... A strong Arclight failed to control it...

-I need this power... She is almost there... I need to be there for her...

-Her? Ah... You mean the princess... Yes... She will be reborn shortly... But I believe that power might be too much f...

Before the Outsider could finish, Iki'Koz grabbed the shattered pieces of the bow.

Iki'Koz screamed in pain as dark scales began to shatter her dress, a dark aura surrounded her body, her skin was ripped apart by a blue string of light and her blood was splattered on the ground, her face was covered by a thick platinum helmet... She tried to take it off... But she couldn't... Her arms broke and bent in different directions... She fell to the ground as her whole body twitched... Then a purple shield surrounded her stopping the dark aura around her... She yelled in anger and glowed... The scales began to disappear revealing her skin, the helmet shook before it became dust and fell to the ground... Iki'Koz panted as she watched the strange bow in her hands... It was big and had that terrifying darkness on it... But she could she the old runes of her dress carved alongside the bow... Iki'Koz smiled... The charm her mother crafted carefully wasn't lost, at least.

-I see it was a success -The Outsider commented - But, I have to say... Quite a scandalous outfit you have there, huh?

Iki'Koz glared at him before she got up and looked at her body...

...

...

It was scandalous...

Some sort of thin bra covered her breast and her nether regions were almost exposed... Well... Her mother used to wear something like that so she was safe... Or that is what she thought.

-Lady Ance is such a pervert - Iki'Koz muttered to herself - But I guess it's fine... I got what I wanted... Goodbye, Outsider. - Iki 'Koz said as boundaries appeared behind her.

-You won't stay and see the end of this world?

-No... I don't really care about the Arclights a single bit...

-Your father is one of them...

-Probably... But in this realm, my father doesn't know me... My mother doesn't exist... And I won't be born.

-I wouldn't be so sure about that...

-What do you mean?

-There is a big city a bit to the west from the forest your father is currently living... In that city... There is a bakery... "Sinful succulence" it's called... They say a beautiful woman with milky skin and blonde hair works there baking delicious sweets... Rumors say she is some sort of angel.

-You... What are you planning?

-Nothing... I will simply watch his story in this world... But, I may or may not have an accident with magic that, may or may not, transform him into a human and I ,may or may not, accidentally with no intention forget him in the middle of the city in front of said bakery... It will be an accident... I swear...

-Are you serious? - Iki'Koz said looking at him in disbelief.

-I may or m...

-Whatever... Even if that were to happen... That wouldn't be me... That would be a nice dream... But I can't live my life in dreams... I would love to see that story... But I have things to do.

-I see... I will tell you how it ends.

-I already know how it ends... You, him and her in the Void.

-Indeed... - The Outsider said with a smile - And you won't stop me?

-No... I enjoy this little games of yours... And father looks better in purple... Goodbye, Outsider. - Iki'Koz said before she disappeared inside the boundaries.

The Outsider watched the wall for a few moments, thinking about his plans... Then it began... The walls around the workshop began to crack... Violet energy exploded from the ground, the ceiling disappeared and he was able to see the black sun in the sky... He watched as the empire of the Arclights was destroyed by the Void... Dark creatures began falling from the sky... The corruption infected the soil and mutated it into a wasteland... And the stars in the sky were swallowed by the eternal darkness.

The Outsider stood in the middle of the decaying land, watching with his dark eyes as new creatures began to appear... He sighed in delight.

-Nothing beats watching a world end... It's kind of sad, the Arclights were some interesting toys... Oh, well... Into the next world we go - He said before he was swallowed by the eternal mist.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Children of the Void

**The Children of the Void.**

The scenery was familiar to him, it wasn't the first time he visited this world... And it wouldn't be the last, although, if he was honest with himself, he never truly expected this sudden chain of events... His plan actually succeeded and that was a miracle, he couldn't remember when it began... But it was a reality... Millenia ago he visited this beautiful world and decided to do something different... Something nobody would expect... He decided to insert his being into the story... Not entirely, but his presence was there.

He gazed into the ancient temple and wondered what exactly was he thinking at that time... As every world in the entire multiverse, The Great Architect had created an exquisite toy box for him to play with, although, at that time he was quite unsure about the power of his influence in this world... But it paid out marvelously... In the midst of the ancient temple, a huge monument stood tall and proud, time and wind had eroded the edges of the statue... But he was able to recognize the soft features of the god of this lands.

"It's been a while, Brimir, my apprentice" The Outsider smiled as he caressed the statue and remembered the old times.

Brimir was a youthful and strange man, The Outsider couldn't really tell whether Brimir was plain stupid or simply naive, but there was something in his careless aura that attracted The Outsider towards the young mage, Brimir was exceptional, to say the least, his magic potential was over the top and he had an affinity for the astral realm, The Outsider knew that he was destined for great things... So he took Brimir under his wing and taught him the wonders the world had to offer... But like every pupil he had, The Outsider left without any warning, it was to be expected, The Outsider couldn't be tied to any world, he was a god... Neither good nor evil... And he knew Brimir was ready for the incoming events in Halkeginia... So The Outsider decided to do what he did the best... Observe... He watched as Brimir walked through the world and created his own legacy, he watched as he fell from grace and committed atrocities in the name of humanity... He watched as he was stabbed by his trusted servant... And The Outsider did nothing to stop Sasha... He already knew that was the end of the story... And he was fine with that.

"You were wonderful, Brimir" He mused as the memories flooded his mind "So much talent, such a brilliant future... It's a shame you had to die that way... But it was decided before you were even born"

Brimir was an exceptional pupil... But he was more than that... He was an experiment... A successful experiment... The Outsider always wondered if there was a way to infuse humans with the power of the Void... There were precedents about such feat... Although none of them turned the way he wanted... Some of them became mindless creatures seeking for nourishment, and the most recent have turned into vengeful entities seeking for the end of his will... He wanted something else, he wanted mages capable of calling the unlimited power of the Void... Brimir was the first... And The Outsider was sure there was a new generation of mages capable of reaching Brimir's level.

He gave the monument one last glare before he disappeared into the sky, he gazed upon the world, looking for the Void mages... From afar he saw a kingdom standing with honor and pride, But the destiny of the king was sealed, Soon enough he would find his demise... What a shame... In the shadows of the forest, he saw a young maiden dancing in the trees, A graceful sight for The Outsider... A man of faith sat on a throne, The Outsider decided to ignore him for now, men like him bored The Outsider the most... But the closest one was in a castle built in the country of Tristain... He gazed into the halls of the castle looking for his child.

She was a small and petite young maiden, with long pink hair and red eyes, he watched as his child walked with her head down in embarrassment... From afar, he saw a bunch of brats mocking her and laughing at their evil deeds... His child lost patience, wand in hand, she waved once and the hall was destroyed by the explosion... But the students were protected... And they continued the bullying.

Feeble humans... If only the could see the power of his daughter... Not even the so-called teachers could see... But The Outsider saw it... He witnessed how the matter her magic touched ceased to exist... He watched how her will brought forth the power of the Void... He watched as her child's magic opened small portals and allowed a bit of the Void leak through.

She was ready.

"Yes, my child" He whispered as his child ran and hid in her room "Let them talk as much as they want because one day you will rise above them. You, your brothers and sisters" He raised his arms at the celestial vault and smiled "Speak to me, my children! Talk to me and tell me your desires! Do you want to be a hero? I will create monsters and enemies for you to slain! I will assemble strong allies for your objectives! I will craft your weapons and armor! Do you want to conquer this world? I will form and army for you! I will destroy their castles and strongholds! I will make them commit mistakes and doom their kingdoms! Do you wish for world peace? I will destroy your enemies! I will obliterate the monsters that lurk in the darkness! I will rust every sword in the world!... Or perhaps... Do you want to see this world burn?" The Outsider laughed as the future began to unfold in front of him "I will whisper dark thoughts from within the shadows! Icathia will rise in this realm and the horrors of the Void will be yours to do as you please! So tell me, my child! What is your desire?

His words made the wind howl with fury, the world itself rejected his actions... But it was too late... No one could stop him... No one could defy him... He was The Outsider, The Master of The Void.

He felt a shudder in his back... He turned around slowly and focused his dark eyes in the sky... But he wasn't watching the stars... His gaze was fixed on something beyond the reality itself, he watched the multiverse and noticed something wasn't right... A shadow began to move towards Halkeginia, only a few could manage something like that, but, Who?

Was it the princess? Impossible. Even if her potential was limitless, she wasn't ready for this... Besides, she still foolishly believed there was some humanity left on her, poor thing. Was it The Wanderer? Unlikely. Iki'Koz was a dangerous entity, but she didn't really care about the multiverse at all, she only wanted to be with her beloved father, and she was probably fighting her inner demons, she shouldn't have touched the Bow of the Herald. Was it The Prophet? Stupid. Even if he had managed to escape his will, he was just a human, and last time he saw him, he was making way towards another world... The Outsider reminded himself to warm his pupil in said world... Then, Who? It didn't matter, they would regret they actions, he lifted his arms towards the shadow and saw it shake, a few more moments and the invader would be eliminated.

But...

"Where's the fun in that?" The Outsider said lowering his hand "This could actually be interesting to watch... My children against this unknown entity... Amusing" He smiled as his vision focused once again on the child crying in her room "But, What kind of father would send his children into war without a bit of help?"

He lifted his hands again and the reality was torn apart, many boundaries appeared in front of him, so many that the mistress of the Yakumo family would roll her eyes in jealousy... This was his element... He waved his hands as if he was guiding an orchestra... He watched as the story began to twist at his will... The youth wouldn't be enough this time around... So The Outsider decided to call other beings... Heroes bathed in honor and glory, Warriors born on the battlefield, Monsters lurking the darkness, Overlords from the abyss... All of them summoned from the many worlds he had conquered... He was disappointed, though... His favorite pet was not selected for such event... Oh, well... Maybe his children weren't ready for The Supreme Arclight... What a shame.

He watched as the stories began and ended... He watched every possibility and every outcome... He was satisfied... This was a story worth watching till the end... But for now, he had to leave... There were more pressing matters ahead of him.

"Sleep well, my sweet Louise" He whispered as he watched his child roll in her bed "Tomorrow is the long awaited summoning day... And tomorrow we shall see what kind of future awaits for you... Either way, I'm expecting a great show... Good night, my child"

The Outsider crossed the boundaries and made his way towards his other pupil, he was sure good Ozpin should be aware of his plans by now, The Outsider smiled once again... This was amusing... This was what he wanted.

A new story to watch.


	4. Chapter 4 - Chance

**Chance.**

The Outsider knew today was going to be an uneventful day...

He had been watching over the worlds around the Void... Watching the stories begin and end... But that was just the norm for him... He knew he had summoned the creators around the world to impress him with their creativity... He wanted to see what they were capable of... He knew all of them had a beautiful brilliance in them... And he was more than willing to see their stories... He could even, if he wanted, twist the plot and make the story his own... No... He wasn't worried about the writers... He was worried for the worlds themselves... He had reasons to.

He knew humans were stupid... Numerous encounters with them had taught the Outsider humans were completely oblivious... They ignored the big picture and simply decided to act selfishly... He had seen worlds end due to their stupidity... Good stories that deserved more than the nothingness of the Void... He had seen heroes created by the writers die in painful screams... Dying knowing they could have done so much more... Humans were stupid... And this new threat was no different.

Not all the humans were as weak as he believed they were... He had met several outstanding individuals worth his time and attention... Some of the even bore his mark and were allowed to use his powers... But he had met some others he wished he could kill... Humans that could tear away the natural order of things, twist the fate and destroy everything the Outsider had worked for...

They were the Mages.

Magicians, mages, magus, magis... They had many names... But all of them were the same for the Outsider... Stupid fools who couldn't see anything at all... They knew the Outsider was watching them, and those humans had done the impossible to stop him... The Outsider had never seen a race fight like them... They were humans after all... War was in their blood.

But they have recently changed... They have become clever... Even deadly... Not for the Outsider, of course... They have destroyed many wonderful worlds... They have killed many amusing individuals... They have...

The Outsider could stop them... He knew he could slaughter those foolish humans with a single blink... But he wouldn't... Because those mages were a story... 'A story worth telling' as he had claimed... He couldn't just kill those mages... No... He had to play the rules he imposed himself... Watch, give, bargain, change... But never erase... He could watch the events in a story... He could give powers to others... He could make deals with the protagonist... He could allow other entities inside of the story... But he couldn't eliminate something he didn't like... He could try... He could send a powerful entity to kill those idiotic humans... But at what cost... Such entity could also destroy the story... And he would only watch... It was frustrating... But he was fine with it.

The outsider sighed tiredly as he walked through the mist... He wished there could be something to distract him from the recent events... But he had no idea what could possibly happen in the Void...

...

Sobbing...

Someone was crying in the distance...

Weird...

There was no one in the Void but him and the Arclight... And the Arclight was in a perpetual sleep so it was impossible for him to cry right now... His soul was far away... Fighting a war that wasn't his... Then who? Who was in the Void without the Outsider knowing it?

He walked until he came across a shivering and small form in the mist...

It was a child...

The child felt the presence of the Outsider and lifted its head...

The child had a light brown hair, cut just above the shoulders, crimson ruby eyes, and pale skin, wearing what seemed a long-sleeved green sweater with a single yellow stripe across it.

The eyes of the child were filled with tears... But there was something else in them... The Outsider couldn't really tell what it was... But he was sure of one thing... Whatever it was, it was making his body shiver in anticipation.

"Hello...?" The child greeted carefully, the child was a girl apparently.

"Hello there, young one" The Outsider returned with a slight nod "I see you have found yourself in quite the predicament, huh?"

"Where is this?" The girl asked looking around "Where am I?"

"This is the Void, child."

"The Void?"

"Yes... A place between worlds and between dimensions."

"I... I don't understand..."

"Think of it as a hallway with a lot of doors leading to other rooms."

"Oh... I see... Why am I here?"

"That is a good question, indeed. Why are you here?"

"I don't know... I don't remember how I got here..."

'Curious' Thought the Outsider... This wasn't the first time something like this happened... He knew why this could happen... He knew that out there in the infinite multiverse, lived individuals capable of crossing the border between dimensions... But that wasn't especial... He knew millions of them... But among those millions, there were only a handful of individuals who could cross dimensions... And stay in the middle... They could stay in the Void.

It was a rare event since most of them died upon entering the Void, consumed by the corrupted energy... This child managed to land at the core of the Void in his domain... There a few before her... But those were oddballs that possessed overpowered abilities or tools... To booth, all of them were crazy.

But this one...

This was a small girl... A child that hadn't even lived long enough to even enjoy the true meaning of life... Young Emily Kaldwin was already a proper lady when she first stepped in the Void... The Valliere maiden was a teen... No... This was a child... A child filled with something that made the Outsider shiver in delight... Perhaps this was worth his time after all.

"Would you like to walk with me?" The Outsider said as he offered his hand.

The child looked at him with her teary eyes, she then nodded and got up, dusted her sweater and grabbed his hand.

"Aren't you afraid of this place?" The Outsider asked as they began walking.

"No... It feels... Peaceful... As if... There is nothing in here... Nothing but the white mist" The girl explained as she watched the mist.

"You are correct, child... There is nothing here, that's why it is called the Void."

"It's a good name, then" The girl giggled quietly.

The Outsider found himself smiling at her innocent laugh. They continued walking until they reached a cliff, beneath, the white mist covered the abyss.

"I have to say... You are quite pleasant, young girl" The Outsider commented, the girl blushed and smiled at him "But I have to ask... I haven't seen anything like you in ages... Just... What kind of _**MONSTER**_ are you?"

The girl seemed shocked at his question... But the Outsider was watching far ahead... He was watching inside her eyes... He was gazing into her soul... He had finally found what was making him eager... He knew there was something especial about the girl... Something familiar...

 **POWER**

 **DIVINITY**

 **WILL**

It had many names... He had felt the same thing in Chaosses... In the Titan of the Dark Star... In Zilean... In himself... The primal beings... The four of them were in the beginning of everything... They witnessed as Chaosses created and shaped the multiverse... They watched as the Titan destroyed everything...

Four of them... Only four of them...

The princess was an outstanding individual, capable of fighting against the Outsider on equal terms... But she was a voidling... She was created by Chaosses... Her story was twisted by the Supreme Arclight... She wasn't like him or the other three... But this girl... This young child wasn't created by Chaosses... This girl was like him... She could see the power shine in her eyes... The ability to create worlds... The ability to twist the plot... The ability to become something else...

They ability to erase everything...

The Outsider could feel his smile... It wasn't like his usual small smiles... No... He wasn't amused... He wasn't content... No...

The Outsider was happy... His face was twisted with an excited smile only two beings had seen in the past... Chaosses and Vel'Koz... He was happy, he was having fun...

He had found something he believed impossible...

He had found another name for the power he and his fellow comrades wielded... A power only Vel'Koz could destroy...

 **DETERMINATION**

"I am a _**HUMAN**_." The young girl answered with resolve.

But the Outsider knew better... He knew she had answered his question marvelously... Truly... Humans were terrifying monsters.

"I see... Tell me, young child. Is there something waiting for you behind?" The Outsider asked smiling.

"No... There is nothing for me back there... I am alone" She answered sadly.

"Child, would you like another chance?"

"What?"

"You see... I have already told you this place is like a hallway with many doors that lead to many rooms... Each room is a world... I am offering you a chance to forget your past... I am offering you a chance to begin again... I am offering a world to do as you please with it."

The girl looked at him surprised... But there was more inside those ruby eyes... There was something lurking inside her soul... The Outsider wondered how long would it take until those crimson eyes turned as dark as his own...

"Can I... _**ERASE**_ it? Can I **_KILL_** everyone? Can I _**DESTROY**_ everything?" She asked with a wicked smile.

"That is for you to decided" The Outsider answered as he picked the girl in his arms and held her beneath the abyss "You will be free to do as you please with your story, you will be free to change the tides of destiny at **WILL** , You will be free to become a goddess or a devil... You will be **FREE**.

The young child was looking at his dark eyes... Not afraid... Not terrified... She was looking at him in wonder and excitement... She was ready...

"You never told me your name, sir," She said softly.

"I am the Outsider, child, what is your name?"

"I don't know... I have forgotten... And I believe **'THEY'** will change it... **'THEY'** will name me... **'THEY** ' will play my story..."

"I see..." The Outsider said thoughtfully "Then... You shall be named _CHARA"_

"It's... It's a beautiful name!" Chara commented with a giggle "Thank you, Outsider."

The Outsider smiled one last time before he let go... Chara fell into the mist with a peaceful smile on her face... She watched as the Outsider disappeared in the mist before she closed her eyes and waited... For a new world to conquer... And **ERASE**.

The Outsider watched the place where Chara fell for a long time... He could feel the boundaries opening for him to watch the beginning and the end of her story...

But not this time...

"Blind run is always the best," He said to himself "Wouldn't you agree, dear reader?"


	5. Chapter 5 - Judgement

**Judgement.**

 **Candidate:** Vel'Koz.

 **Date:** 20 November, 21 CLE.

 **OBSERVATION.**

The Void.

It's a strange place that has haunted the borders of Runeterra since the first creature appeared in the lost city of Icathia a long time ago. There seems to be no way to stop the invasion of the creatures that lurk in that dimension, so far, the only constant in the creatures named "Voidlings" is their bottomless hunger for nourishment. Dark prophecies tell the end of Runeterra as the Void makes way... But something has changed.

Vel'Koz might be a creature from the Void, but there's something strange with him, even for the Void. He does possess the traits of the Void, but his motives are completely different, he seeks for answers. Even if his methods are ruthless, no one can deny the difference between him the other Voidlings... There is a shadow behind him... Watching his every action with a small smile... Dark eyes, ancient magic, forgotten worlds... He might be the answer... Or the end.

 **REFLECTION.**

"Are you sure about this?" The young summoner asked nervously again.

"We have no other choice" Vessaria Kolminye answered in defeat "The procedure was completed perfectly... The best one I've seen in years... Champions these days are too brutish or they simply don't care about the formalities... I am afraid we can't deny him"

"But... But he is a monster! A monster of the Void! Like Cho'Gath and the other horrors caged in the cellars! We can't...!"

"I will not go against the code!" Vessaria interrupted angrily "Ashram is gone and Heyman is a disgrace for all of us! I will not pass down in history as the one who denied the entrance to a new champion! Even if... Even if that champion is a monster of the Void"

"We should wait for the Master Summoner..."

"We can't... He departed with his daughter yesterday... The young girl is sick and needs attention... I am in charge for now... And this is my decision"

The young summoner watched the determination in Vessaria's eyes... but he also saw fear... Nothing prepared Vessaria for this... So slowly, she walked towards the creature that waited in the middle of the room.

It was a strange monster indeed, Vessaria always believed the creatures of the Void had some sort of similarity with insects: Slugs, praying mantis... But this one was different... A big purple eye, crowned by golden armor with three smaller eyes in it, three tentacle-like limbs that glowed with unnatural energy... Vessaria walked with confidence until she felt the four eyes focused on her, the fear filled her body as she watched the creature move slowly towards her... She stopped breathing when the creature stopped right in front of her... She could smell him... She expected a putrid and foul odor... She was surprised when the scent was quite pleasant for her.

"Greetings, human" He spoke with a deep voice "I am Vel'Koz, The eye of the Void"

Vessaria knew the voidlings had a certain level of intelligence since she had seen the other creatures before... But this one was different... He had manners.

"My name is Vessaria Kolminye" She answered carefully " I am a member of the High Council of Equity, I will be in charge of your judgment"

"I see... " The creature answered in acknowledgment "I have read about the standard procedure, I do believe I am ready for it"

"You... You can read?"

"Yes"

"How?"

"It was quite hard, apparently, disintegration has its limitations, while I am able to categorize and study the components of the life-forms I deconstruct, abilities such as reading or speaking had to be acquired by other means" Vessaria had her doubts about 'Disintegration' and 'Deconstruction' but decided not to voice them.

"Other means?"

"I learned how to do it."

"How?"

"Humans seemed to be displeased by my presence... While I do believe I am capable enough to do most things on my own, I had to recognize that this was a great obstacle for me, I had no prior knowledge and the humans refused to teach me properly, so I had to learn on my own, it turned better that I had expected at first."

"I... I see... Then... What do you know about the judgment?"

"Not much, the information was concealed and I learned that investigating the procedure beforehand was forbidden... So I decided to wait patiently"

"Why? Why would you care about our rules?"

"Certainly, it would be easier to get the answers by force... But on the other hand, this land is filled with wonders well hidden, attempting to discover them by force might destroy those treasures... But if I follow the rules and join the League of Legends, my status as a champion will grant me enough liberty to study this mysteries and reach my own conclusions"

"That... is something a voidling wouldn't say"

"Probably, I have to admit my fellow comrades can be quite hard to deal with... Even I had my own share of hardships with them... I sincerely apologize if any of them had caused you any sort of inconvenient"

Vessaria couldn't believe what she was hearing... Was this a jest? Or is this creature speaking the truth? Nonetheless... She had a job to do...

"Vel'Koz, your judgment will begin now... I will ask you to let me inside of your mind and gaze upon your memories"

"I understand... Although, I will recommend discretion... Most humans that stare into the Void end with... 'Unhealthy' results"

Vessaria shivered at the thought... She knew very well the effects the Void had in humans... The image of a certain RiftWalker and a Prophet appeared on her mind... She shook the thought... She was the only one who could do it...

She breathed slowly and closed her eyes.

* * *

"We have to get out of here!" Said the golden figure in front of her "We can't possibly defeat that thing! He is too powerful for us! We need to escape!"

"What about the earth?! What about the humans?! We can't leave them on their own! We have to protect them!" She questioned desperately.

"Forget about those lowly creatures already! I have always questioned your deviant bond with those weak beings, the Titan will take his time killing them, he enjoys their pain... We can use that opportunity to escape..."

"I will not abandon them!"

"And what could you possibly do, huh? You are not a warrior! You are not even a battle unit! You are a seeker! You only function is to research! The only weapon you have is a weak beam designed to deconstruct and analyze your subjects... You can't even do that right since you refuse to use it on sentient beings! You are a failure on top of everything! What can you do?!

"I... I don't know... But I won't leave them alone... Maybe Vayne can help..."

"The Night Hunter is dealing with an unknown enemy on the main city! Varus hasn't appeared yet! There's no one! Forget about those humans and leave already!"

"I... I can't..." Vessaria said before she turned around and flew to the sky:

"What are you doing?!" She heard the Arclight said from afar "Come back, Vel'Koz!"

Vessaria allowed herself to watch over the city one last time... She gazed upon the magnificent golden buildings... The terrified screams of the Arclights beneath her... The ships and portals escaping their terrible fate... She could see beams of golden and black energy clashing against each other somewhere in the capital... She recognized the energy of Vayne... She was fighting her own battle and Vessaria couldn't do anything to help her... Vayne was her best friend... One of the only two she had... But Vayne was strong, she could protect herself... The humans were alone.

She flew through the darkness of the space following the corrupted traces of the worlds destroyed by the Titan, she felt both anger and suffering for the fallen worlds... She needed to hurry.

From the distance, she saw him... The Titan was impossibly huge... Bigger than any planet she had seen before... Probably as big as a galaxy, his dark frame moved through the stars as his gaze was fixed in a small planet... He laughed loudly as he swung his gigantic hook mocking the planet and the stars... The dark orb in his left hand glowed with anticipation... Vessaria watched as the light was sucked by the thing... How could she defeat that massive force of nature? She was non-existing in comparison... Small, weak, defenseless... But she had to try... There was no one else.

She focused her powers in front of her... A golden orb of energy began forming in front of her, she felt it reach its limit and fired against the Titan... But it did nothing... The beam simply disappeared before it collided... But the Titan noticed it... Slowly, he turned around... His twisted visage glared at her... Then, he laughed.

"And what do we have here?" His voice resonated "Is this everything those cowardly Arclights have to offer? A small and weak bug? They must be desperate if they sent you here to stop me."

"I came by my own will"

"Then, You must be an idiot... Or there is something you want to protect" The Titan said with a wicked smile.

"Get away from that planet"

"You mean this thing?" The Titan asked as he pointed at the earth "You can't even call this a planet... It's just a piece of trash"

"I will protect it"

"Heh... I like your determination... Arclights lack that kind of thing... I will make a deal with you, little thing, I will leave this planet alone if you manage to harm me in any way... But if I kill you... Then, the game is over"

Vessaria thought about her possibilities... She couldn't win against him and she doubted the Titan will honor the deal... But she could buy time... Time for Vayne to finish off the enemy... Vessaria knew she would come... Vayne would never leave anyone behind.

"I accept" Vessaria spoke resolved.

The Titan laughed once again before he swung his hook towards her... The weapon was massive and Vessaria was able to dodge it barely... The Titan kept attacking her relentlessly... Vessaria studied her opponent trying to figure out a way to harm him... Her first attack did nothing... But maybe the Titan had a weak spot or something like that... Maybe his face or his eyes... Her priority was to stay alive long enough... But weakening the monster was a good idea.

Vessaria rushed towards the face of the monster and prepared her beam of light... But she felt her body freeze in place... The dark orb of the Titan began pulling her... She felt how her energy was drained by the thing... He needed to get away... But enormous wall made of purple glass surrounded her... She was trapped... She saw him swing his hook against her... She felt the pain...

She couldn't move...

She couldn't think...

She was dead...

The Titan laughed as he made his way towards the planet... Vessaria tried to stop him... But she couldn't... She watched as he lifted his hook... She could hear the panicked voices of the humans... They cried for help... But nobody came... The hook struck mercilessly... She watched as the planet was split in half... She watched how the chunks of rock flew everywhere... She saw the fire illuminate the abyss... She had failed... And now... They were dead...

The Titan laughed one more time as he played with the remains... Vessaria couldn't believe what was in front of her... Why? Why would he do that? Earth was a small planet... The humans were a young race... Full of potential... They didn't deserve this... They didn't deserve any of this... If only... If only she had been stronger... If only...

She felt the wrath burn inside of her, her body glowed as bright as a star, she felt the energy inside of her... The hate... The anger... The sadness... Everything in a single moment exploded as she screamed into the abyss... She was angry... She wanted to kill him... And she was going to do it.

The Titan realized the sudden change in her... He lifted the orb and stopped the beam of light... But something had changed... His orb couldn't absorb the energy... It was colliding against it... He watched as his orb began to shatter... The golden beam of light swallowed him completely... He screamed in panic as he felt his body being disintegrated by the beam of light... He tried to fight back... But he no longer had the limbs to do so...

The Titan of The Dark Star was defeated.

Vessaria could still feel the fury in her core... She had done it... She didn't know how or even why... But she had done it... She had defeated that monster... She had done it...

But she had failed...

She turned around and watched what was left of the world she loved... Nothing but debris and broken pieces of rock... She lost everything she cared for... She failed...

The tears began to fall... She cried in the middle of the abyss... She cursed the Arclights for not helping... She cursed Vayne for not making it in time... She cursed Varus for not even being here... And she cursed herself... For being so weak... But in the middle of her weeping, she saw something else... Her tears began to glow... They began to change shape and become something else... New stars...

Hope began to grow inside of Vessaria... A new beginning... But... She had to disappear... She was dangerous... She was a monster... She needed to die... But how?

"I may have the answer"

Vessaria could feel a chill run down her spine... That voice... She knew that voice... She knew exactly what was going to happen... She turned around slowly.

He stood there in front of her, his face lacking any sort of emotion, his dark eyes studying her form... The Outsider was here.

"What are you doing here?" Vessaria asked.

"I have come to help you."

"Help? Help me? You could have helped me before! You could have fought against that thing! Why are you appearing now when everything is lost?! What do you want?!"

"I want to watch the stories, that's all"

"So you just stood there and did nothing as a planet was destroyed in front of you?! What kind of monster are you?!"

"I am a god."

"You are nothing!"

"I am the answer to your problems."

"How?"

"I can save them, I can bring them back"

"How?"

"Say my name"

Vessaria knew the Outsider was capable of many things... She had seen him make the impossible real... She knew he could do it... But there was always a price... He always had a price... Vessaria knew about the consequences... But what else could she do? The Arclights were gone by now... There was no one else but him and her... They were alone... She had no choice... Besides, she had nothing left to lose.

"**********" The name came distorted and unnatural.

The Outsider smiled wickedly and snapped his fingers... Vessaria watched as the pieces of her broken world came together... She watched as the oceans were filled... She heard the life come back to the planet... Her beloved world was back... She felt the tears fall again... They were safe...

"Runeterra" The Outsider spoke behind her "Sadly, the Titan swallowed the world you once knew... But I was able to give it new life... Everyone you knew lives again... Only in different stories... And now... It's time to pay the price."

"What do you want?" Vessaria asked as she saw white mist surrounded her body.

"It's not what I want... It's what I already have, Vessaria Kolminye."

Vessaria blinked and she found herself in a strange place... The mist surrounded everything around her... She stood on a lonely cliff in the middle of the abyss.

She had... Remembered... Yes... Those were the memories of the creature... She had decided to do the ceremony herself... She glanced inside Vel'Koz's memories... And what she saw was... Impossible.

"But that's what I do, Vessaria, I do the impossible"

She turned around and saw him... Floating in front of her with her arms crossed over his chest... His dark eyes watched her in amusement.

"Where am I?" Vessaria asked frightened.

"You are in the Void."

"No... That cannot be true... This can't be the Void..."

"But it is... I could tell you why... But that's another story for a different time... The story now is about you, Vessaria Kolminye, I always thought those memories were sealed away... But you somehow managed to find them... How? How did a human such as yourself found those precious memories?"

"I... I don't know... I simply..." But Vessaria couldn't finish as she felt a sharp pain in her chest, purple strands began running alongside her body as she felt her body disappear " What is this?!"

"Those who gaze into the Void and are not destined to do so suffer the consequences of their actions" The Outsider explained, "I am afraid your soul is being corrupted, Vessaria, you will die here and your body will become a twisted creature from the Void."

"No! This can't be possible! This is a nightmare! This is a..."

* * *

"Nightmare!" Vessaria shouted as she jumped out of the bed.

"What is wrong with you, Ria? Come here!"

"No! Don't touch me! Get away from me!" Vessaria protested as he punched the figure that tried to get a hold on her.

"Ria, What's wrong?! It's me! Look at me!"

Vessaria recognized that stupid voice of his... She allowed herself to watch his face... A goofy pair of worried eyes looked at her with concern, his white and unkempt hair flowed through his head... That face irritated her the most.

"What are you doing here? Where is your daughter?"

"I left her with the Starchild in Ionia" He explained sheepishly as he helped her lay down on the bed "I will return once I'm sure you are okay, Ria."

"Don't call me that, fool!" Vessaria said smacking his hand "But I am glad you are here... Wait, Where is he? What happened?"

"Him?"

"The voidling!"

"Ah... He must be doing the traditional tour through the Institute of war by now"

"By now? How long have I been unconscious?"

"Thirty minutes, roughly" The Master Summoner explained looking at the clock on the wall.

It was impossible... She had seen those visions... It had been more that thirty minutes... How could this be possible?

"What happened to me?" Vessaria asked with a small voice.

"You were infected by the Void, your pupil called me as soon as he saw something was wrong... I arrived as fast as I could with the teleportation spell... But by the time I made it here, you were alright."

"How?"

"Your pupil said the voidling cured you"

"The... Voidling?"

"Yeah... I'm sure he tried to eat you... But since your condition got better we couldn't think any other thing, we have been monitoring your condition and, so far nothing seems wrong with your health... It is hard to believe... But the voidling saved you... I'm unsure why... But he did"

He saved her... He saved her... Just like he did many years ago... He had changed, Vessaria knew it... But deep inside he was the same... Maybe he wasn't the monster she thought he was...

And then, there was an explosion behind her...

Vessaria turned around just in time to see one of the towers collapse in front of the window... From afar, she could hear the panicked screams of the summoner and champions, she watched as several rockets flew in the sky before they fell on the Institute of War... And she her the psychotic laugh of the Loose Cannon.

"Oh, wow..." The Master summoner whistled as he saw the destruction in front of him "Who would have thought?"

"Hey, idiot..." Vessaria spoke trying to control her anger "Could you explain why Jinx has her weapons? I believe we have forbidden those demonic things of hers outside of the Fields of Justice."

"Ah... He, he... Well... You see..." The Master summoner began as he backed away from Vessaria "No one really wanted to give Vel'Koz his tour around the Institute... But Jinx suddenly said she wanted to do it... But Vel'Koz is an octopus... And Ionian comics are pretty popular... So... I thought she... Would be... Safer that way?" The Master summoner finished with a nervous smile.

There were many monsters in the Institute of War... Many creatures of dark origins... Many entities that could scare the bravest man... But on that moment, those creatures shivered in fear as they felt the fury of Vessaria Kolminye... The Master summoner wouldn't talk about his experience... But you could still hear him scream in agony every night.

Vessaria sighed and decided to sleep as she heard the rampage outside the infirmary... There were many things in her head... Many unfinished thoughts... But there was one that nagged her the most... The name of The Master of the Void.

"*********"

She felt a sharp pain in her head as she said the name and the world turned gray...

And she heard his voice.

"You shouldn't do that, Vessaria Kolminye."

She watched left and right... But she couldn't see him...

"Where are you?" Vessaria spoke carefully.

"I am here." Was his simple answer.

"Why are you here?"

"I will always come for those who say my name... But you, Vessaria, You were not chosen, you simply stumbled upon my name by chance... Do not use it lightly... I've seen worlds end the mere mention of it."

"And what do you want from me?"

"Silence, You will not speak with anyone about this, this will be the only secret you will take to your grave... You have discovered one of the secrets many would kill to know... Consider yourself lucky none of them know it... Yet."

"What do I do then?"

"Live your life normally, Vessaria Kolminye... Maybe I didn't choose you to be part of the story... But he did... Maybe you are destined for great things... Maybe you aren't... I cannot gaze into your future because it is now his as well... You are certainly and interesting woman, Vessaria Kolminye, and I will watch your story till the end."

Vessaria felt the pressure disappear and the world return to its original flow... She gasped for air and hugged her legs as she trembled in fear... What had she gotten herself into? Did she have another choice? Could she change her fate?

Probably not... But at least, she was alive...

And maybe...

Just maybe... He had the answers...

A powerful monster of the Void suddenly appeared in front of the Institue of War and requested and official trail to become a champion... Vessaria gazed into the memories of such being and found out there were secrets that could destroy the reality itself... An omnipotent and unknown entity just threatened Vessaria life in exchange for her silence... A crazy psychopath is currently running rampant, destroying the Institute of War and spreading the chaos across the castle...

"Just a normal day in the Institute of War" Vessaria said with a sigh as she watched a peculiar purple creature running away from a petite girl carrying a huge Shark-shaped rocket launcher "Welcome to the League of Legends, Vel'Koz"


	6. Chapter 6 - Superior

**Superior.**

What a day.

This was certainly a first for her.

Nothing made sense as far as she knew.

The situation could be funny in some way... But tonight, she was fighting on a hill of swords.

She watched the city behind her, a pile of corpses stood at the distance, she could see the death chasing after her... Feeding on the ones who were left behind... She could smell the seas of blood, she could hear the screams of the damned, she could feel their fear... But the smile never left her face... Little she cared about the weak humans, humans deserved this destiny from the very beginning, gullible idiots who would betray their own kind for a few more days in this wretched land... Stupid creatures who would break the very foundation of reality in order to satisfy their selfish desires... Humans deserved to die... She knew that much...

But she had come to understand them, even if it was for a little bit... She had lived among them for a few months... She had seen the wonders they have to offer... She was never one to care about those little things... But her friends had shown her there was more than just her obsession... Yes... Her beloved friends...

One of them was standing right in front of her on this hill of swords... The face of her friend was twisted with horror as she watched over her from afar... Her other friends were behind her... One of them was unconscious... The other human was trying to do something else...

The hill of swords was illuminated as the legendary sword glowed with ancient power... Ready to strike and destroy everything in front of it... She watched as her friend tried her best to keep composure... But the tears betrayed her... She cried... Artoria Pendragon was crying for her... She could see the tears fall as she attacked.

"EXCALIBUR!" Came her pained voice.

The Great Architect watched as the glowing slash of light rushed towards her... She remained where she was... There was no need to dodge or even block... After all...

She was the one who created such sword.

* * *

-0-0-0-

 **Servant Stats.**

 **Spirit:** CHAOSSES.

 **Class:** Great Architect.

 **Master:** Tohsaka Rin.

 **Alignment:** True Neutral.

 **Strenght:** Lowest.

 **Mana:** EX.

 **Endurance:** EX.

 **Luck:** EX.

 **Agility:** Lowest.

 **Noble Phantasm:** Error.

 **Class Skills.**

 **Clarity: "** A". Architects are said to have a good head on their shoulders, this allows them to think carefully even in the most chaotic situation and reach conclusion other lesser beings wouldn't even dream to understand.

 **Creativity:"** A++". Creating something completely new is extremely hard as it is, but Architects have found a way to dream things others can't and make them real, although, precautions should be taken as Architects simply are unable to see the flaws in their creations.

 **Feebleness: "C** ". Architects are scholars and nothing else so it will be wise to avoid direct confrontations as their bodies are extremely weak, even the weakest bug could easily overpower these brilliant erudite people.

 **Forget: "** B". Architects tend to forget things they have created in the past, it usually happens when they lose interest and begin working on a new project, it is advised to keep a record since some of those things might be important in the future

 **Personal skills.**

 **Create: "** EX". The Great Architect can create things.

 **Nullify: "** EX". The Great Architect can nullify magic.

 **Erase: "** EX". The Great Architect can erase things.

 **Noble Phantasm.**

 **ERROR: "** Error". This is an error.

 **The Mark of the Outsider:** "C". The Great Architect is known for her unusual and oblivious behavior, in the past the Outsider branded her body with his mark, it is not known where exactly is this mark but it is safe to assume it could be in a perverted place, The Outsider keeps track of the Great Architect's actions with his mark.

 **The Legendary Candy Bag:** "EX". Creatures, gods, demons, and even humans have walked across the land, leaped through the abyss and fought among themselves in order to gain the Legendary Candy Bag created by the Great Architect, it is said one can accomplish total bliss by simply enjoying the holy flavor of one of those delicious and sweet treats, acquiring them is impossible.

-0-0-0-

"WHAT KIND OF RUBBISH IS THIS?!" The young heiress of the Toshaka family yelled as she felt her hopes becoming mud on the ground.

The Great Architect simply stared at her blankly, this was not something she would see any day and it was certainly not something she would even dream to happen... She was in a different place, in a different universe... With a magician in front of her, on top of everything.

The Great Architect had to admit she was surprised, to say the least, she knew very well the relationship she held with the unruly and stupid humans that called themselves magicians... It wasn't nice or even civilized... It was a full on war, humans had tried for many centuries to eliminate her... She could remember a certain "Blue" and haughty magician with her ridiculous powers trying to take the Great Architect down... With no success, of course, humans were simply too weak and stupid to even scratch her being... The blue magician had tried, of course.

But the Great Architect had more questions that those, this young mage seemed to not recognize her... That was strange, the Great Architect was sure every magician in every universe knew about her... But this magician simply looked at her with wonder and then with disappointment... Did she not recognize her? Or was this a world where the magicians didn't know about her? Either way seemed impossible since her battle with the magicians had brought awareness to every magician in every universe... So this girl is either an idiot... Or she had grown away from the influence of the magicians the Great Architect had fought in the past.

"What kind of unbalanced stats are these?!" The young girl said with disbelief "What's with the 'lowest' in strength and agility, huh? What's with the 'ERROR' in your Noble Phantasm?! WHAT KIND OF HEROIC SPIRIT HAS A BAG FILLED WITH CANDY AS A NOBLE PHANTASM?!"

Alright... The girl wasn't stupid... But she was extremely rude.

The Great Architect wondered about her secret stash of candy... It was a mystery how this girl knew about it but she couldn't care less... Those were her candies and she wouldn't share them with anyone... Unless they asked nicely but that seemed impossible at this point... Now, she was really concerned with 'the Mark' of the Outsider, while she could understand why her friend would want to keep an eye on her, she had her doubts about the place where it was... It was somewhere in her body... But that 'Perverted' part got her really worried, she knew her friend was a bit twisted in his antics... But for him to have marked her in her embarrassing place... He must have been extremely pissed with something she did... She just couldn't remember what it was.

The Great Architect decided to simply brush it off at something normal in her everyday life... She was getting used to this kind of things.

"What angers me the most..." Tohsaka Rin continued while she massaged her temples "... Are your personal skills! You can 'Create' things, You can 'Nullify' magic, you can 'Erase' things... What kind of half-assed explanation is that?! How am I suppose to devise our battle plan if your information is vague?! All I wanted was the 'Saber'... I would even be content with the 'Archer' or the 'Lancer'... But you are not even in the standard classes! What kind of heroic spirit are you, huh?!"

Alright... The young girl was rude... And stupid.

The Great Architect Skills weren't vague... They were simple.

She could create things... It didn't say the limit of the things she could create or the condition for such ability to work... She simply could create whatever she wanted... She could nullify the effects of magic... Her encounter with the magicians taught her that she was completely immune to the magic the humans held, that included artifacts, weapons and other unspeakable horrors the humans tried to use against her in the war... Magic was useless against her... This was the reason why she believed humans were stupid... Humans were weak, so their magic needed a bit more sacrifice or conditions to succeed... The Great Architect didn't have any limitation... She was all powerful... Humans were weak, their weakness brought stupidity... The Great Architect skills were simple because she could do it easily. Period.

If she had doubts... It would be with her 'erase' skill... It was unthinkable for her to even erase a single atom in the environment... She was like the Outsider... She could create... And nothing else... Besides, she didn't even know what 'erase' meant... As a power, of course.

The Great Architect was many things... But she wasn't a 'Heroic Spirit' whatever that was, maybe this human was misunderstanding something... Heroes were often, humans that achieved a certain amount of glory and became part of the legends... The Great Architect created the legends with her own hands, of course, she couldn't remember when or even why, but such things mattered little as she was the mother of every hero in the history of the universe... If it weren't for her, those humans would be nothing but concepts in her mind... The idea made her smile a little.

"Besides..." Tohsaka Rin continued as she looked through one of the many books she had with her "I don't think I recognize who you are... Are you western or eastern? Or maybe some unknown spirit from other lands? I can't find your legend... And your true name... It is not a common name... Chaosses... Weird."

The Great Architect was right... This girl was rude and stupid... And had no idea who she was.

Her name was not something anyone could say freely, normally, lesser beings would simply call her 'The Great Architect' as they themselves felt inferior to her... Even that 'blue' magician called her by her title... Beings powerful enough to challenge her in battle would say her name in capital letters... And only her closest friends would say her name normally... For this lowly magician to call her without any sort of honorifics... It could only mean two things... She was stupid... Or she was completely oblivious about the entity that was standing in front of her... Probably the latter... No matter how stupid humans could be... All of them had learned to fear the power of the Great Architect.

"Either way... you stats are not that bad..." Tohsaka Rin continued "You have a lot of 'EX' stats in you... So I suppose you can still be useful... Although I'm not really sure how exactly as I haven't heard of your class..." She sighed in defeat "I guess I will have to ask that Kotomine bastard for information... I can already see that smug smile of his... God, I hate that guy... But if I want to win the Holy Grail War I will have to swallow my pride and tolerate his mockery... God! I hate that guy!"

Holy Grail war? It sounded somehow familiar for the Great Architect, she couldn't really explain how but it was there, somewhere in her memories, but it felt as if he had lost all the memories regarding the matter... Could it be some sort of effect due to her abilities? It was possible, besides, she often forgot unimportant things in the past, she really should keep a record... Still, the name keeps nagging her as if...

Oh...

Now it makes sense...

She didn't forget the Holy Grail War... She refused to have any memories like those in her mind... When she felt that tingly sensation in her belly and was brought into this land, she could remember some magic trying to make way inside her head... Well, it seems she will need those memories after all... The Great Architect didn't like this kind of deal a single bit... But she had no other choice.

She sighed and allowed the magic inside her mind.

Oh...

This was certainly interesting...

Not the kind of 'interesting' she liked... It was interesting enough to buy the attention of the Outsider, and that was interesting, the Outsider hated magicians more than she did, she was fine as long as they remained where they are: Away from her, but she had to admit there was some potential in this little game... Seven servants, Seven masters, the city of Fuyuki, one cup, one winner, one wish... And a battlefield filled with the blood and hatred of the fallen Heroic Spirits... It sounded surprisingly human.

This was the situation the Great Architect had found herself in... She had to fight against heroes from ancient times in order to win the favor of a corrupted cup and gain the right to make her wish a reality...

Stupid.

She was the Great Architect.

The Creator of every world in the Multiverse.

The Creator of the Holy Grail itself.

The Creator of the heroes.

The Creator of the Magicians.

And yet...

There was one thing she wanted... the truth.

How did she manage to get herself in this story? How did she become the servant of this rude, stupid, and oblivious girl? Could the other Heroic Spirits really stand a chance against her? Who did this to her? What was the meaning of her abilities?

... Yes...

The Great Architect wanted to know.

"Let us win this war, Master" The Great Architect finally spoke with her soothing and kind voice.

* * *

It was impossible after all.

Emiya Shirou couldn't bring himself to end the battle, he was feeling how his chest ached as soon as he lifted his sword, he might have won the duel... But he lost the war.

The war in his heart.

The young woman in front of him was trembling in fear as her sword rolled on the ground with a hollow sound... He could see the fear in those beautiful black eyes of hers... Her long and gorgeous black hair that flowed behind her back seemed to dance with the wind... Her body shaped like an hourglass twitched every now and then... Emiya Shirou knew this woman was more than that... This woman was a servant, a Heroic Spirit, a being capable of destroying armies on her own.

She was a gorgeous and tall woman that couldn't even lift the wooden sword properly.

She was Tohsaka Rin's Servant: The Supreme Architect.

"I told you she is useless!" Tohsaka Rin fumed from the window, she had been watching the little practice with no interest, once her servant stepped in, she decided to discover if her servant was as useless as the status said... Both the status and Tohsaka Rin were right.

"Tohsaka, come on, don't be so hard on her, you know she has other kinds of powers" Emiya Shirou tried to appease the fury of his classmate.

"I agree with Shirou" A petite woman with blonde hair and emerald eyes said sitting nearby "While I agree with you, Rin, I know for a fact that Architect's powers are even beyond mine, she was able to stop a Noble Phantasm with her bare hands, not even using her own, that is something only a handful of Heroic Spirits could do, and even them would sustain grave wounds... She didn't."

"I know what her powers are capable of... But she is useless in everything else!" Architect looked at the ground dejected "I... I'm sorry... I didn't mean to..."

"It's okay, Rin." Architect said with a gentle smile "I can't deny my weaknesses... But if I can help you in any way... I'll be happy."

"I... I... ARGH! Now I look like the villain of the story!"

Architect giggled merrily and Emiya Shirou couldn't help but get lost in the harmonious sound of her laugh... She was surrounded by many outstanding women... Saber was magnificent and he couldn't help but admire her from afar... Tohsaka Rin was different, she was sort of cute, the kind of girl Highschool boys would follow around, and he was a Highschool boy... Sakura was kind and had a motherly aura that made him feel at ease... Taiga was... Taiga, he supposed... He hadn't had the pleasure to meet other female Servants... And honestly, he didn't want to meet them if they were going to kill him.

Architect could only be described with one single word: Beautiful. Gorgeous also landed in this category but Emiya Shirou felt only beautiful was fitting... The first time they met when she had stopped the Noble Phantasm of Lancer with her bare hands, he felt he was in front of a goddess... Even now, after realizing she was also a kind and gentle woman, he couldn't help but stare at her.

Both Rin and Saber had scolded him, saying Architect was a noble woman and he better stay away from her... He did as he was told.

Still...

Emiya Shirou couldn't help but be curious about the gentle woman, her class, and real powers were a mystery for him... He had seen her create things out of thin air... Silly things like cups and dishes... But as a mage, he felt he needed to discover the secret behind her powers and increase his own magic... Many times he had tried to ask her, but a single smile from her gorgeous face had melted him completely.

He watched how the beautiful woman giggled with Saber and Tohsaka as the gossiped like normal girls... It was peaceful... Just living like this... Emiya Shirou wished for these days to never end.

His wish was not listened.

* * *

Saber panted as she felt the weight of her sword in her hands... Excalibur was a powerful Noble Phantasm designed to open the earth and cut through mountains and fortresses, she knew using it against a single target, even if it was a Heroic Spirit was completely absurd and overkilling... But the situation had turned for the worst... She had never believed she would have to fight against her friend.

By her side, Gilgamesh was having a hard time trying to keep on his feet, Ea rested loosely in his grip, Saber could see blood trailing out of his mouth, nearby, Saber could see the unconscious form of Berserker as he tried to regenerate once again, Rider was above them riding his magnificent Pegasus, if she was injured, Saber had no way to know it, she hoped Rider was okay.

Behind the Heroic Spirits, Emiya Shirou was holding the unconscious body of Tohsaka Rin while a young girl of white hair and ruby eyes cried for the fallen Berserker... Behind them, Saber could see the form of the Holy Grail... That thing couldn't be called Holy at all, the blood moon in the night sky only sent shivers down her spine... The memories were coming back... The tragedy was repeating itself... But this time, Saber wasn't against Gilgamesh or the rouge mages... She was fighting against something more powerful and sinister.

"That was quite surprising, I wasn't expecting Gilgamesh siding with you, Enuma Elish was an impressive attack." Said a soothing and gentle voice that made Saber's blood freeze in her veins.

A tall and beautiful woman with black hair appeared in the crater were Excalibur and Ea collided, her warm smile never leaving her face... But Saber could only feel fear... That smile that used to fill her with happiness, was now nothing more but the terrible visage of a wicked monster... She gripped on Excalibur and steeled her will... Tonight, she was fighting a God.

"How can you still be alive, woman?!" Gilgamesh yelled in shock "How dare you defy my powers?! Me?! The King of Heroes!?"

"Now, now, there's no need to be so aggressive." Architect said with a small smile "All I want is my master:"

"I will never hand her over to you, monster!" Emiya Shirou yelled behind Saber.

"Well... I did try to be nice... I suppose there is one way left." She said frowning as she walked towards them.

Saber tried to lift her sword, but it was impossible... There was no strength left in her body... Gilgamesh was glaring at her, but he never lifted Ea... Berserker wasn't getting up... Saber watched as Pegasus disappeared in a cloud of dust... There was no one left... Just them and her.

"GAE BOLG!"

A sudden flash of crimson light rushed towards Architect and pierced her right in her chest... But the spear stopped without even harming her... A man dressed in blue with a red spear stood in front of Saber, he had deep wounds all over his body and Saber could tell he was at his limit.

"Lancer!"

"Hey, weakling, I see this thing is giving you a hard time, and here I thought you and blondie could handle her on your own."

"How dare you, you lowly dog?!" Gilgamesh asked furiously.

"Chill, I am not your enemy, at least for now." Lancer said pointing his lance at Architect "I have some unfinished business with this bitch."

Architect tilted her head to the side and looked at Lancer with concern.

"You don't look quite healthy." She said with worry "Perhaps you should rest."

"Shut up, you monster! I will erase that smile off your face!"

Much to Saber's surprise, Architect seemed completely shocked by Lancer's threat

"What... What do you mean with that?"

"I will make you scream in pain! I will make you regret your actions! I will turn that smile of yours into nothingness!"

"Nothingness..." Architect said with concern "Erase... Nothingness... They are... They are the same... Erase... Create nothingness... So that is possible, huh?"

"Shut up!" Lancer growled as the spear in his hands began glowing "I will kill you, GAEL BOLG!" He said launching his spear.

The projectile cut through the air as it created sonic booms behind, piercing into the darkness... Architect watched as the scaring spear that strikes with death flew right towards her... She simply smiled and lifted her open hand... She waited until Gael Bold was right in front of her and then she closed her hand.

Nothing happened.

Nothing at all.

The spear disappeared.

And there was nothing left.

Lancer watched in complete shock as there was no evidence of his spear being shot... Not prana, not even dust... It looked as if it had never existed, to begin with... Gae Bolg was gone.

"You... What have you done?!" Lancer asked furiously.

"I created nothingness."

"You... You bitch!" Lancer rushed towards Architect and punched her in her face... But she remained in place wearing the same smile "What are you?!"

"I am the Great Architect." She said as she touched his chest "And I am the one who created everything."

Lancer looked at her in horror before he jumped away from her... Suddenly he stopped moving.

Saber watched in horror as a hole began forming in Lancer's chest... Lance gazed upon the growing nothingness in his chest before he glared at Architect... He gave her one cocky smile.

"I never expected this... The young lady summoned a God... Not like blondie back there... She actually summoned a God..."

"I am not a God... I can't be something I create."

"Tch... In the end... You are just a monster" Lance spat before he was swallowed by the nothingness.

Saber and Gilgamesh watched the place where Lancer had disappeared... They could feel it... The legend of Cu Chulainn had been erased from the Throne of Heroes... He was... Gone.

A pained scream soared through the sky... Saber watched in horror as a dot of light began growing, swallowing the stars... The monstrosity that was the Grail began growing and losing shape as it was being sucked into the Gaia... She could feel it in her heart.

Akasha was angry.

"I see... So that is the presence that has been blocking my own powers, huh?" Architect commented calmly "It does possess and incredible power... Sadly, he is angrier than that thing." Architect said as she pointed into the sky.

There was something strange... Saber could have sworn they were fighting in the middle of the night... But the stars were gone, the moon was gone... There were only the clouds, the blue sky, and the sun.

A black sun.

The world began to shatter as several boundaries opened around Saber... She could hear horrific growls as several creatures began appearing in front of her... She could hear Akasha being eaten by something more terrible... She could hear it... Gilgamesh began backing away as the creatures surrounded him... His beloved Ea fell to the ground and the corruption began eating it... Saber had no idea were Emiya Shirou was... But she saw her... She saw Tohsaka Rin running towards Architect... She saw her plead before she was swallowed by the Void... She never returned to the Throne of Heroes... It no longer existed.

"Architect! Please stop!" Tohsaka Rin begged on her knees "Please! Stop this madness!"

"Oh... But I can't, Rin." Architect said with a soothing smile "He is really angry... I always knew he was scary when angered... But to eat away a whole world without caring a single bit about the stories... He must be really mad."

"Please! I'm begging you! Please!"

"I'm so sorry, Rin... But no one can stop the Master of the Void."

"Please..." Rin begged again as the darkness began eating her soul "... Please... Chaosses..."

Rin could feel how the things in the darkness began eating her body... She could hear them feasting on her... But she no longer cared... Everything was gone... Shirou... Sakura... Her world... Everything... She felt a warm thing caressing her cheek... She opened her eyes and saw her smiling... She had a small object in her hand... She saw her placing the little object in her mouth.

It was sweet,

* * *

Tohsaka Rin stood in the middle of her living room, the chairs and tables were tucked away by the walls, there was some sort of magical circle with runes on the ground, and there was a beautiful woman with black eyes and hair... With her hand touching her mouth... She could feel a sweet thing rolling her tongue... It was a candy... Suddenly, Tohsaka Rin yelled in panic as she remembered the events... She looked everywhere trying to find Shirou and Saber... But she was in her house... And the Grail War hadn't started yet.

"But... How?!" Tohsaka Rin asked flabbergasted.

" 'it is said one can accomplish total bliss by simply enjoying the holy flavor of one of those delicious and sweet treats' " The Great Architect quoted slowly "You should already know by now... Names are powerful weapons... If you know how to use them."

"But... But I.. Shirou and Saber... How can this be possible, Chao..." But before she could finish her question, the Great Architect covered her mouth with a finger.

"My Noble Phantasm," She said quietly "I wasn't supposed to appear in this world... I was an 'Error' and now... I must be fixed."

"What do you mean?"

"The story must continue... I was never supposed to appear... This is not my place... And it will never be... I am not a Heroic Spirit... I can't be something I created... Good Bye, Rin... It was short... But I really enjoyed your company... I'm sorry we couldn't win the Grail... But I'm sure you and your servant will do it."

"My servant?! What do you mean?! You are my ser..." Suddenly, a loud crash can be heard in the next room "What was that?!"

"The destiny calling for you... Goodbye, Rin..." The Great Architect said before the world banished in front of her.

Tohsaka Rin blinked several times... Feeling the unusual sensation of something important being forgotten... She could still feel it on the tip of her tongue... A name... A name so powerful it could create worlds... A name so strong Akasha had shivered in fear... A name so warm she could feel her worries disappear... The name of her servant... Her name was...

She heard a loud groan coming from the other room, she got distracted for a second... But it was enough... She forgot... It was for the best.

Tohsaka Rin ran to the other room and found a strange man with tanned skin, silver eyes and hair, wearing red robes and black armor... In the days to come, Tohsaka Rin will fight in the Grail War... She will fight against other Heroic Spirits... She will make alliances... She will make friends... She will win the war...

And sometimes... For a brief moment... She will look behind her... Feeling a pair of eyes fixed on her back... But those eyes were not the dark eyes that watched the world in amusement... No... These were black eyes... Filled with kindness... Tohsaka Rin will hear her voice from the shadows... Guiding her... Comforting her... She will hear the voice of her beloved friend.

And one day... Tohsaka Rin will become the greatest magician of all times... She will defy the rules created by the coward magicians before her... She will destroy the fear... She will fill them with courage... She will lead them to a new age... But none of that will matter... Because Tohsaka Rin will remember her... Tohsaka Rin will remember the name of the one who created the universe and Akasha itself...

And one day... She will chase after her... So she can enjoy that delicious candy once again... And see her soothing and gentle smile one last time...

But that is another story for a different time.


	7. Chapter 7 - Goal

**Goal.**

 _ **"FREE US"**_

 _ **"DON'T LET THEM DEFEAT US"**_

 ** _"GIVE US POWER"_**

 ** _"GIVE US THEIR BLOOD"_**

She could feel her vision failing...

She could feel the pain in her head...

She could hear them...

" ** _DON'T FORGET WHO YOU ARE"_**

 ** _"DON'T FORGET WHO WE ARE"_**

 ** _"DON'T FORGET YOUR PROMISE"_**

She made her way through the halls painfully slow...

She cursed her own stupidity...

What was she expecting?

No matter how far she went... No matter how fast she ran...

They always find her...

 _ **"OUR HOUR IS NEAR"**_

 _ **"LET THEM FEEL OUR FURY"**_

 ** _"LET THEM HEAR OUR CALL"_**

 ** _"LET THEM FREEZE IN THE TRUE ICE"_**

The champions around could feel there was something wrong with her... So they stepped aside... They knew her very well... Some of them could still feel the ice piercing their bodies and the cold numbing everything else... She ran past them without looking... She had to find an empty space... So she could fight her inner demons on her own... No one could help her, after all... She was grateful she found an empty room quickly... One of many the Champion used to laze around and relax... Too bad no one would be able to use it after she is done with it...

 _ **"WE CAN FEEL YOUR WEAKNESS"**_

 _ **"WE CAN SEE YOUR DOUBTS"**_

 _ **"YOUR LIFE IS OURS"**_

 ** _"NEVER FORGET US"_**

 ** _"NEVER BETRAY US"_**

 ** _"YOU ARE OURS"_**

 ** _"LISSANDRA"_**

"SHUT UP!" She yelled as she left her anger to explode within her.

Suddenly, a wave of cold ice covered the room, freezing everything in sight.

Lissandra gasped tiredly as she felt her mana reserves running low... She never had these problems before... But she had always lived in the palace of the Frostguard where they could watch and control her... She was now in the Institute of War... Away from her people... Away from the cold... Away from their influence... Away from the Watchers...

 _ **"ANSWER OUR CALL"**_

Or that's what she thought...

She could feel their presence nearby... She could feel the by her side... She turned around and she saw it...

It had the body of a Yeti and the horns of a Poro... But the creature was far from adorable... In his horrible visage, Lissandra could see madness and a twisted will... This thing was a watcher... She had seen more terrible forms of the beast... But this one was particularly terrifying for her... This was the Watcher that found her in depths of the mountain on that lonely night... Even after centuries, Lissandra was unable to forget that fateful day...

* * *

She had always hated her sisters...

She had always hated the way they lived their lives...

She had always hated the destiny...

Life was such an unfair mistress...

She knew it very well...

Before the land of Freljord became the ruthless and mercilessly inhospitable land it was today, it used to be a warm and kind kingdom filled with opportunities and freedom... You could still die from the cold... But there were more chances for you... In the heart of the Freljord, there was a city that stood tall and proud, led by two powerful women... Avarosa and Serylda... Both, grace with the favor and strength of the Freljord led the kingdom with wisdom... Avarosa was the most proficient archer in the land, there was nothing that could escape her eye... Serylda was the undefeatable warrior of the battlefield, strong and clever, no one could defeat her in a fair fight... Not even in an unfair...

The kingdom loved their leaders... But there was something that filled the country with excitement... Someone, indeed...

It was the third sister... Lissandra.

Serylda and Avarosa could be the most proficient women in all Freljord... Kind, wise, strong, brave... All the kingdom could see just how beautiful their leaders were... But Lissandra was on a completely different level... She was a goddess... She was gorgeous... Legends said her beauty could capture the hearts of men and women alike... She was the jewel of the Freljord... Many barbarians invaded the Freljord just to see the gorgeous woman... Many died trying to steal her away from her sisters.

Both Serylda and Avarosa were victims of her godlike beauty... They bowed they would protect their sisters at all costs... It seemed like they were the perfect family...

But they weren't...

Lissandra was, indeed, beautiful, gorgeous, captivating... But she had many fatal flaws... She was blind, she was attacked by an ursine in the past, she was lucky only her eyes were taken away... Her body was weak... Her legs couldn't hold her... She was bedridden most of the day and couldn't live a normal life without constant attention... The healers of the kingdom predicted she would never be normal... Her life would be a sad excuse...

Avarosa and Serylda couldn't be more than happy with the outcome...

They were victims of her charm... They wanted to have her sister for themselves... And now they could...

Lissandra was a doll for them.

A doll they could groom and spoil the way they wanted... A doll that couldn't fight back... A living doll...

A living doll...

Lissandra tried to fight as much as she could... But it was hopeless... She was powerless and weak... She needed her sisters to live... Avarosa and Serylda had forbidden anyone else but themselves near Lissandra... She was a slave...

The years passed and Lissandra could see how much her sisters had changed... She could feel a sudden change in their behavior... They wanted more than just a simple doll... They wanted an ideal... Something the people of Freljord could follow and believe in darker times... They did what was necessary...

Lissandra cried that night... She fought bravely... But she was so weak... She couldn't protect herself... By the break of dawn... She wanted to die.

And they came.

They appeared in her dreams... They whispered words of comfort... They gave her power... Power to never be a doll... To stand for herself... To be someone...

The Frostguard was born.

They crafted a magical armor that allowed her to walk... They gave her a helmet that allowed her to see... They cured her sick blood...

For the first time in her life... Lissandra walked in the Freljord.

The marvels of the mystic land brought tears to her concealed eyes... The land was so unique she completely forgot about the sins of her sisters... She wanted to show them how strong she was now... She believed her sisters would welcome the Watchers with open arms since they cured her...

She was wrong.

Serylda could only watch in horror as her beautiful sister was turned into a monster of ice... She refused to believe the thing in front of her was her sister... Serylda was a coward... She ran away with her people to never be seen again...

The Winter Claw was born.

Avarosa was more aggressive... She demanded the complete annihilation of the twisted ice beings... She believed her sweet sister would return to her side... After everything she had done to her... She was a fool... War engulfed the nation and Lissandra ran away with her people...

The Avarosan were born.

Bitter feelings filled the young and tortured heart of Lissandra... Rage fueled her magic... The ice covered the Freljord... The war began... And the true ice ended the life of the Three sisters...

But that's another story for a different time...

The Watchers bathed Lissandra with more than simple power... They gave her knowledge... The gave her status... The gave her hope...

She was the Seeker.

Lissandra was aware that the Watchers were more than frozen monsters... She could feel it in her heart... Ancient magic and heritage surrounded her saviors... She often dreamt with a city of golden light...

Yes...

She knew the Watchers were more... But she never knew what exactly... There was one clue... The title she bore...

Seeker.

The word repeated itself in the history of the Watchers...

Seeker...

Lissandra could see it in buildings and structures created by the Watchers...

Seeker.

They were looking for him...

Seeker.

But he never came...

Seeker.

When the Watchers were thrown into the Howling Abyss, Lissandra promised she would look for 'the Seeker'... A creature with a purple eye and three limbs... She looked for centuries... But she never found him...

The voices inside of her head grew impatient and violent... Soon, she wasn't able to stand their fury... They were no longer the wise creatures that saved her... They were crazed monsters with one single desire.

The Seeker.

* * *

 _ **"FIND THE SEEKER"**_ The Watcher yelled with fury.

Lissandra could feel the power of the ancient creature flooding her mind... She had to be quick or her body will be theirs to do as they please... And she promised she would never be a doll...

Never again.

She chanted the spell she developed herself... A self-Destruct sequence that would shatter her armor and leave her with her weak body... It wasn't a good spell... But Lissandra had to use in the past when the headache became unbearable.

She knew she was making a huge mistake, here in the Institute of War where she had more enemies than allies, she knew some of them would downright kill her if they found her in her vulnerable state... But she had no choice... The pain was too strong.

The Watcher roared in fury as it recognized the spell... It lunged towards her with its grotesque form... But it was too late... The spell worked... She saw a bright blue glow from her body and for a brief moment, she saw how her armor exploded in a wave of blue and cold fire, freezing the room before she fell to the ground and darkness sheltered her in her gentle embrace.

...

...

...

It was cold.

Lissandra had grown accustomed to the gentle coldness of her armor, she was used to the cold... But this was the cold she hated the most.

Her skin was bare to the world, her flesh, her weaknesses, her insecurities, her pain, her hatred, her sadness, her dreams, her hopes, her mission, her duty, her past, her present, her future...

Her humanity.

Lissandra could feel the fright grow inside her chest, she knew she had made a mistake, but she couldn't accelerate the process, experience had taught her to let her inner demons disappear before she locked herself in her armor of true ice again, she didn't know how much time she needed... She could guess more or less... But while she waited, she was vulnerable, anyone could kill her, even those weak summoners... How much she hated this side of hers.

Well... At least the explosion of ice sealed the room completely, true ice couldn't be broken easily, not even the Burning Vengeance escaped her prison, and if he couldn't then nobody co...

...

...

...

Someone got in.

She heard the sound of the door being obliterated and she could feel small parts of the true ice falling in her form, she couldn't how... But she was sure it was a champion... Now, the question is...

What champion?

Lissandra thought about the possibilities... What kind of champion was strong enough to destroy her barriers of true ice?

Not many... It required brutish strength... Stronger than that pig woman... Magic beyond the high summoners... That Xerath could be the one... But she would have died if he had used his powers... There was that brat from Ionia... But she would have heard her voice booming from afar... Then who?

Silence.

The champion should have already noticed her naked form... She couldn't help but shiver in fear... She knew there were plenty of male champions powerful enough to break her frozen fortress... None of them were good men... She could almost see some of them drooling over her naked form... Lissandra knew the kind of effect her body had on men... If it came to that... If she had to go through that... She hoped the bastard would enjoy her cold body... Because once he had finished with her... She will hunt her down... And not even the Master Summoner would stop her wrath.

She waited, patiently and scared... And she felt it... It wasn't a hand... It felt warm to the touch... Smooth... So the champion wasn't a human... That was certainly better... Instead of being raped... She was going to be eaten... Not what she wanted, but it was better than the idea of sex with a disgusting human... So she waited for her end... Unless the creature was into that kind of thing... Well... Now that was something she didn't want to think about...

"Are you feeling unwell?" Came a deep voice she didn't recognize.

Strange.

She was blind so she had confidence in her ears, she could recognize any voice... This voice... Was not human... But she hadn't heard it before... Who was watching over her body?

"Are you dead?" The same voice asked concerned "Please, tell me you are not dead... I have enough problems with that crazy girl... I don't want any more troubles."

Well...

Now she was sure the champion wasn't a human, maybe it was that new champion everyone was gossiping about, she never actually cared about other champions, all of them were enemies, even that stupid and ugly troll was waiting for the right moment to strike her down, she was alone... She sighed and allowed herself to feel more miserable.

"Ah! You are alive!" Came the relieved voice of the creature "I am glad you are not dead... But I have to ask... Are you feeling unwell?"

Of course she was unwell, she was naked, sprawled in the middle of a frozen room, not able to get up... This creature had to be completely oblivious if it couldn't see how bad she was feeling... That or it was stupid but Lissandra knew very well that some creatures didn't really know much about the world... Like Zac sleeping in a water tank because it was 'cozy'.

"Can I help you in any way?" The creature insisted.

"I am doing just fine, creature." Lissandra finally answered, "There is nothing you can do to aid me, this is something I usually do when my powers are out of control, just allow me to rest."

"I see..." She heard the creature say relieved "I am glad you are okay."

Lissandra was feeling concerned, the secret of her magic was something she wouldn't speak of freely, normally, she would kill anyone who knew her weakness... But she was speaking about her nature with this unknown entity without a single care... Maybe she was sick or the headache had damaged her sanity... She would have to deal with the creature once her powers were back.

She yelped when she felt the same limbs rubbing her form... The creature was tracing her arms and legs, three of them were touching her... She steeled herself.

"I haven't seen something like you before" She heard the creature speak "I can detect some strange energy coursing through your veins... Cold temperature... Impossible for a normal human being... Interesting"

Interesting.

She had heard many different words... Monstrous, abnormal, impious, horrific, terrifying, inhuman, cruel, incorrect, mistaken, failure, strange, odd...

But interesting?

There was not a single hint of disgust in its voice... He was... Curious?

"I am an Iceborn" She answered, "I was given great power by our leaders, the Watchers." This information wasn't exactly a secret, but she still felt surprised how easily she spoke to it.

"I see... I haven't heard of such species before..."

"I wouldn't be surprised, the rest of Valoran view us as wicked monsters."

"I can relate to that."

Sympathy.

Lissandra forgot how that felt, in her cold kingdom she was a queen, her subjects view her as something they idolized... Something far away from them...

Lissandra was alone.

"I require your assistance" Her words sounded foreign to her "As you can see, I am unable to move my body until my powers are back, could you please move my body to a more comfortable location? Like a couch or a chair?"

"There is a small sofa... But I am afraid it is frozen, I am quite sure you will not find it pleasant..."

"I'll be just fine, the cold never bothered me anyway."

"As you wish."

Lissandra now could feel an ominous presence just above her, she could smell the creature... But it was strange...

Denizens of the Shadow Isles had this particular aroma of old, Yordles smelled like most animals with fur did, Voidlings smelled like corpses and other disgusting things, Shuriman ascendants smelled like the dessert... But this creature... He smelled like the Watchers... He smelled like fresh snow in the Freljord... It made her remember the things she lost.

She felt warm tendrils surround her body and moments later she was being held in a gentle embrace, the body of the creature tickled her as she felt small electrical discharges, she did her best to remain stoic but soft giggles betrayed her, she was glad when the creature sat her on the cold couch, it wasn't comfortable, but it was more dignified than lying on the ground like a doll... And besides, this way she could conceal her nether region, she knew the creature didn't mind whether she was clothed or not, but she found she was quite embarrassed by the display, she was a lady after all.

"Thank you very much" She said crossing her legs and arms "Now, while we wait for my powers, let us talk."

"Talk?" The creature asked confused.

"Yes, but first, I am called Lissandra, the Ice Witch and the Queen of Freljord."

"Greetings, Ice Witch, I am Vel'Koz, the Eye of the Void, it is a pleasure to meet you."

A voidling?!

That was impossible!

Voidlings were senseless monsters! She knew that much! This creature could not possibly be a Voidborn! He didn't smell like one of them! Something was wrong here... But for now, she would play along... She will get her answers once her powers were back.

"A voidling, huh? You are far too civilized to be one."

"I am deeply sorry if my collages caused you any sort of trouble."

"Well... We kill each other on the fields of justice on a daily basis... Every champion knows the capabilities of the voidborns, even with the many restrictions and seals, the summoners fear the voidlings will free themselves from the Institute and destroy Runeterra."

"Then the humans are wiser than I first thought."

Lissandra chuckled to herself, she had learned that lesson the hard way.

"You said you met a certain crazy girl before, who was it?" There were plenty of unusual females among the ranks of the League of Legends... Lissandra herself was one of them.

"She... She is crazy..." Said the creature with fear "Her... Her crazed visage... Her laughter... She was... She was insane..." Lissandra could already guess who was the monster Vel'Koz had encountered before.

"So... I take you met the Loose cannon." Lissandra could feel the creature shivering in fear "How did you run into her?"

"She was giving me a tour around the Institute of War... Then, we met a pink-haired man... And..." The creature couldn't finish.

'A pink-haired man'? There was no such thing as a pink-haired man among the champions... Unless...

Ah! Yes, Lissandra knew about a certain Enforcer who looked and acted like a man... Everyone in the Institute was aware of the dangerous 'relationship' Vi and Jinx had, if they ever met the best bystanders could do was turn around and ignore them... But for them to frighten a creature of the Void... How was that even possible? Normally, they would just insult each other... Unless... The Loose Cannon attacked the Enforcer in some way, triggering the dangerous Pinkette and causing a disaster... Lissandra was surprised she didn't hear a single thing... Her condition was worse than she first thought.

"How did you escape?"

"I didn't... The Loose Cannon used her weapons and I... Flew through the sky."

"Oh..." Well, Jinx's expertise were explosions... Not as good as Ziggs... But she certainly packed a lot of power in her rocket launcher "And then you escaped and decided to hide in this room, right?"

"Before that, I ran into a female with a peculiar hat" 'Probably the Sheriff' Lissandra thought. "She asked me where the fight was taking place, then she told me this was the best place to hide since nobody used this room."

Well, Lissandra did... Although she didn't mind sharing the room with Vel'Koz, the creature was quite pleasant to hang out with... Lissandra didn't know why, but she was okay with not knowing.

A sudden surge of energy... She could feel the cold taking over her body... Her powers were back.

"Do not fear, Eye of the Void" Was all she said before and ice tomb surrounded her body,

She could feel her armor covering her body, the power of the true ice soaring through her veins, the blood of the Icerborn calling for her, the mission of the Watchers giving her a goal... She was Lissandra, the Ice Witch and the true queen of Freljord, she could feel the gentle weight of her helmet on her head, she waited until the magic was done and opened her 'eyes'.

The room was frozen.

The elegant floor and ceiling covered in true ice, the bookshelves, the furniture, even the fire in the fireplace was engulfed in the true ice, the room will never be used again, nothing would melt the true ice... This room was part of her kingdom now, if they wanted to take it back... They could try...

"So this is your true form... It is amazing, indeed."

Lissandra felt an unusual warmth crawling on her cheeks, everyone considered her armored body an abomination... She wasn't used to those words... Kind words... Interesting words... The presence of the Voidborn was unpleasant, monsters do get along with other monsters, she supposed.

"I am grateful for your compliments" Lissandra began turning around "But I do believe you might be..."

Her vision was blurred...

 **"SEEKER!"**

 **"GIVE US THE SEEKER!"**

 **"SEEKER!"**

The headache was unbearable...

 **"HE IS HERE!"**

 **"HE IS FINALLY HERE!"**

 **"FREE US!"**

The voices resonated in her head as she tried to suppress the pain...

 **"OUR TIME IS NEAR!"**

 **"HE IS THE KEY!"**

 **"THE OUTSIDER WALKS AMONG US!"**

 **"THE GREAT ARCHITECT MUST BE STOPPED!"**

 **"THE FATHER OF TIME CHOSE HIS DESTINY!"**

 **"THE TITAN WILL RISE AGAIN!"**

 **"SHE CAN'T ESCAPE HER GUILT!"**

 **"HE WILL BETRAY THEM AGAIN!"**

She could see images of the past...

 **"GET HIM!"**

"Are you okay?" Came his gentle voice as he patted her helmet.

Suddenly, the voices and the pain were gone, the visions and the fear disappeared... And she was once again in the room with him... With the Seeker.

She had seen his image in one of the temples near the Howling Abyss... It was the same form... The same color... But Lissandra couldn't shake the feeling that he should be bathed in a golden light instead of the corrupted purple of the Void... He was looking at her concerned... She felt her heart skip a beat... She knew this to be true... She finally found him...

She found her goal.

"I am completely fine, Vel'Koz" She assured him with a warm smile "I was just a bit dizzy, you don't have to worry"

"I see... I am glad you are okay, Ice Witch."

"Lissandra"

"Pardon me?"

"You can call me Lissandra."

"I... I guess... I guess I could..." Vel'Koz said clearly taken aback by her statement, Lissandra couldn't help but find him cute.

"You _**WILL**_ call me Lissandra." This time, she left no room to argue.

"I... I will do as you say... Lissandra."

Lissandra smiled... She knew this feeling very well... The creature in front of her had recognized her as his queen... And he didn't even realize it... It was exhilarant... But not yet... No... Lissandra had many more plans... She never liked the easy win... She liked to see her prey struggle, she liked to see them try to run away from her grasp... She will toy with the Eye of the Void... She will see him shy in front of her... And one day... She will see him _Beg_ for her... For his queen...

Lissandra was a dominatrix after all.

"I think you should leave" She said with a teasing grin "I can hear the Loose Cannon coming this way"

"R-Really?!" It was obviously a lie... But he believed it "Are you sure?!"

"You can trust me"

"I will..." Her body throbbed in excitement, she wanted to corrupt the naive and noble creature... But not yet "Thank you for your warning... Lissandra" He said before he rushed through the door.

Lissandra remained in the room for a few more moments, she knew she had a devious smile on her face... The smile of a witch, but she couldn't help it... She had found something to do... Whether she actually felt attraction for the monster or it was the influence of the Watchers, she didn't care... She was going to play this game... And win.

 **"FREE US!"**

Speaking of games...

The figure of the Watcher appeared in front of him, she could tell the monster was furious... They never liked it when she escaped from them...

 **"YOU WILL FREE US!"**

"No, I won't"

 **"YOU WILL..."** The monster stopped.

"I am done being your puppet, I am done hearing your pitiful and angered screams, I am done."

 **"YOU... YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!"** The creature lunged towards her... But it couldn't touch her... It was an illusion after all.

"It is quite sad, you are just a shadow of what the Watchers used to be... Regardless, I will do my part and succeed where you failed... The Eye of the Void will be mine... But never yours."

 **"YOU CAN'T DO THIS... WE MADE YOU!"**

"And I will always be grateful for that... But you are dead and I am alive... So I bid you farewell, my past." Lissandra finished as she exited the room.

 **"YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO US, WE MADE YOU, WE ARE YOUR MASTERS! LISSA..."** The rest was omitted when Lissandra closed the door, muffled roars from inside, roars nobody could hear.

Lissandra breathed with delight, she could feel the weight in her shoulders leaving, the invigorating strength grew inside her as she hummed and old song Avarosa used to sing for her... The queen was glad, the queen was happy, the queen was excited, the queen was ready.

There was finally something worth for her.

And he would not escape from her.


End file.
